<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acrobatic Muramasa by Maddalice13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835808">Acrobatic Muramasa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13'>Maddalice13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Kaleido Star, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Midoriya Izuku, But she's not happy about it, Endeavour Bashing, Female Midoriya Izuku, It was minor but apparently it leveled up, Manga readers ya'll know why, Mentor Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Not Canon Compliant, Not technically but she doesn't know until later, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Izuku Midoriya had refused All Might's Offer? What if in her free time she operated a multitude of charities that helped the community along with reforming villains and helping at-risk people. What if she put on street performances to raise money. Yeah this is the story where Izuku finds a passion for performing using a combination of acrobatics and Diablo. She also designs her own support gear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko/Sensei | All For One, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Nedzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Favorite fanfictions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tenshi's introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gonna warn ya'll now this fic is kind of gonna make All Might out to be a bit of an asshole if not a bit of a bad guy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Young woman, you too can become a hero,” All might shouts as he smiled at the girl as her face breaking out into a smile, eyes tearing up.</p><p>“I’ve chosen you to inherit my quirk,” And Like that, her face morphed into rage. She thought he had changed his mind about a quirkless person being a hero.</p><p>“Thank you, but no.” She grits out, clenching her fists.</p><p>“Er, I know it might seem impossible to pass on a quirk.”</p><p>“Not really. There are all sorts of quirks popping into existence in this day and age. A quirk that can be passed down isn’t <em>that</em> difficult to believe.” She answered as she walked by him towards her apartment.</p><p>“Then why, turn me down? Trying to be a hero without a quirk is neigh impossible and downright suicidal.” All Might tried to convince the girl that not taking his quirk would be detrimental.</p><p>“If you really believe that, then come to Musutafu square on Sunday at 5:00PM,” Izuku said towards him behind her back.</p><p>“Besides,” She muttered to herself, “If no one takes me, then I’ll become a vigilante. There are no laws against a quirkless person for that occupation.”</p><p>*Sunday at the Park*</p><p>“So Yagi-San, is there a reason you’ve brought me to Tenshi’s favorite place to perform,” Nezu asked from atop Toshinori’s shoulders.</p><p>“Tenshi—San?” He questioned.</p><p>“Mhm, They’re a well-known performer and activist. They use Their family’s money to fund villain reform programs, Safety houses for abuse victims, quirk centers where people can practice their quirks safely. She’s also funded multiple businesses ran by former villains, vigilantes, and retired/injured pro heroes.” Nezu answered.</p><p>“She funds business's for villains?” Toshinori coughed up a bit of blood in shock.</p><p>“Was that really the only thing you got from him, Yagi—san.” Aizawa Shota, better known as Eraserhead, asked from behind the two.</p><p>“Ai—Aizawa—san, I didn’t see you there. What brings you here.” He asked, trying to calm his racing heart.</p><p>“I’m here to monitor the quirk usage for the performance. Usually, during one of these shows, Tenshi has found someone to help her make it even more spectacular. They get special permission to use their quirk and first pick on where the funds go. However, they require a hero to be present at the time of the event.” Aizawa explained as he scanned the crowds looking for his favorite performer. The kid had a lot of potential for hero work. Hopefully, he could convince them to reveal their identity so he could recommend them. Many had tried in the past before, but none had succeeded.</p><p>“I see. Don’t you think it’s dangerous funding Villians reformed or otherwise, to own a business?” Yagi asked</p><p>“No, many villains became the way they are because no one gave them a chance. When they get out, people still refuse to give them a chance, and they end up where they started. With Tenshi, there's been a rapid decrease in former villains returning to their life of crime. I figured you of all people would be in favor of Tenshi’s efforts.” Nezu admonished Yagi sternly.</p><p>“I’m not against it; I just think it could be dangerous.” Yagi defended himself.</p><p>“Why are you here, then? This performance is to provide funds for a charity that prevents at-risk youth from delving into villainy.” Aizawa growled.</p><p>“I was told to come here by someone I think would make an amazing hero,” Yagi answered, leaving out the fact he wanted young Midoriya to be his successor.</p><p>Aizawa only hummed in response as he left the two. The show was about to start soon, and he didn’t want to miss anything.</p><p>“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our performance. With me today, I have Atsuhiro Sako, his quirk is Compress, and he’s agreed to lend me a hand in my routine today.” Tenshi popped out of the fountain in the center of the square with a microphone. They gestured to a man in a mask and a top hat. He was on the lower end of the fountain.</p><p>“Since I see some new faces in the crowd today, I’ll go over the rules. Firstly please stay at least 100 feet back from the performance. Secondly, don’t interfere with the act. We have volunteers and heroes on stand by in case something goes wrong. Lastly, this is a pay as you please event, meaning you can pay nothing at all or as much as you like. It’s however much you feel the act was worth. Please do remember whatever donations we collect today, I’ll match it.” Tenshi finished before gesturing to the Dj…who happened to be Present Mic.</p><p>‘Just how many heroes did this kid know—and why did their voice sound so familiar.’ Yagi thought to himself as a song began to play through the loudspeakers. The song was from the pre—quirk era. It was called shatter me.</p><p>Tenshi, wasting no time, launched themself into the air, pulling out a set of Diabolo and using it to grab onto an invisible line. Swinging onto the line, she began to move the Diabolo up and down before flinging it towards their guest. Atsuhiro merely dodged out of the way and…where’d the Diabolo go?</p><p>Tenshi was now hanging by her legs on the line as she caught a now flaming Diabolo. Throwing it high into the air, she danced across the lines, following the firey toy and catching it. Meanwhile, Atsuhiro was closely following her path, releasing explosion after explosion of glitter, confetti, and small versions of the Diabolo towards the children.</p><p>Tenshi laughed at the effects and joy Atsuhiro’s quirk caused. They were right when they picked him to feature in their newest act. The two continued to dance around the other passing multiple Diabolo back and forth; when Tenshi was high enough, they pulled on a string on their costume, releasing an extra set of fabric.</p><p>The fabric billowed behind them like a pair of wings that shimmered in the fading sunlight. They danced down each line when halfway down, they ‘fell,’ causing the audience to gasp. Before they hit the ground, they disappeared in a shower of sparkles. Everyone began muttering, wondering where they disappeared. When there was a loud pop, and they flipped forward onto the center of the fountain. The crowd went wild Tenshi, and Atsuhiro bowed in response.</p><p>“Thank you, everyone; remember to give your donations to the designated heroes and volunteers. Now let’s hear it for my wonderful guest and assistant Atsuhiro Sato.” They shouted out among the crowds.</p><p>They went wild with glee. This was Tenshi’s best show yet; it was too bad. It would be the last one they would perform for a while. Which is why the audience doubled what they usually gave. Atsuhiro was rather appreciative. This would supply enough medical supplies for the kids. Dabi could finally get some proper skin grafts, and Toga wouldn’t be running out of blood too soon. They may even be able to send some of the kids with “villainous” quirks to their desired school.</p><p>Atsuhiro had been volunteering at the at-risk youth building for a couple of years now. When Tenshi had first approached them, he had scoffed. No one actually wanted to help him, or people like him, at least that’s what he thought. When he followed them and watched them in action, he agreed to run the at-risk facility.</p><p>Now Tenshi was going to be leaving them to chase after their dreams of being a hero. They were already a hero in Atsuhiro’s opinion. Still, if it meant they could do more good for society, then he would send them off with a smile. Which is why he hugged them tightly and wished them the best of luck.</p><p>“That was—an amazing show. Why have I never heard of them before?” Yagi asked Nezu.</p><p>“Since Tenshi funds what most consider controversial charities, not many news outlets cover their acts,” Izuku said from behind Yagi, startling him.</p><p>“Ah, young Midoriya, I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>“I know,” She smirked before bowing politely. “It’s nice to meet you, principal Nezu.”</p><p>Nezu only narrowed his beady eyes; there was something…oh. Well now, looks like he would need to investigate further. Either her school was lying, or she was doing all of this as a front. If that were the case, then why hide who she is? Yes, Nezu was definitely going to look more into her school.</p><p>“Nice to meet you as well; I quite liked your performance,” Nezu smirked at her chuckling softly as her face morphed from shock to horror then to resignation.</p><p>“I should have known you of all beings would have figured me out.” She sighed, tightening the strap on her backpack as she readjusted it.</p><p>“I’m sorry, figured what out?” Yagi asked.</p><p>“Really, Yagi—San, I thought you were more intelligent than that.” Nezu climbed off his shoulder, only to climb up on Izuku’s</p><p>“I take it he knows about your secret.” Izuku quirked her eyebrow as she helped the U.A. principle adjust themselves on her shoulders. He touched her soft hair; it was almost as soft as his fur; he wondered what products she used.</p><p>“Indeed I do. Your hair is really soft, Miss Midoriya,” Nezu replied as he continued to run his paws through her hair.</p><p>“Thanks. I tend to use the hair products from Lava works; they’re the only thing it seems to like.” She shrugged as she walked towards a café.</p><p>“Young Midoriya, I was wondering if you had time to think on our talk from a few days ago,” Yagi asked as he joined the two.</p><p>“My answeres still no, I wouldn’t mind helping you find a successor though,” Izuku answered, entering into the café and requesting a private booth.</p><p>“But,”</p><p>“Yagi—san, did you not see my performance today?” She asked him.</p><p>“Performance?” Yagi tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>“Oh for Nezu’s sake, I’m Tenshi, you idiot.” She pulled out her black and white mask designed as a set of angelic wings folded over one another. The same mask that can always be found on Tenshi.</p><p>“Wha—you but how I saw you disappear in mid-air.” Yagi spluttered.</p><p>“Yeah, that was because of compress; he’s the one who threw me the flaming Diabolo.” Izuku sipped at the tea she had been brought.</p><p>“Surely then, you can see how you would need a quirk to fight villains.” Yagi tried to convince her, she couldn’t be a hero without a quirk; it was too dangerous.</p><p>“Nezu—san, please remind me but doesn’t Eraserhead essentially fight quirkless?” Izuku glared at Yagi; why couldn’t he just understand.</p><p>“Hmmm, yes he does, but his quirk allows him to level the playing field,” Nezu replied, intrigued by how the girl knew about Eraserhead.</p><p>“Except against mutants, and he does have a time limit—about thirty seconds, I think—on how long he can keep his eyes open. Against a group of villains, he might as well be completely quirkless, which is why he has his capture scarf. Though you may want to suggest he tie his hair back since it gives away when he uses his quirk,” Izuku muttered as she looked over what sort of cakes she wanted.</p><p>Nezu was trying to mask how stunned he was at this girl's evident skill in analysis. Very few people knew about Aizawa’s limitation and tell. Yet here she was talking about them like she was discussing the weather.</p><p>“That is a rather good analysis; how did you find all of that out.” He asked the girl.</p><p>“It wasn’t that hard anyone could do it. But to answer your question, I just watched some of the videos on him. I like to analyze heroes on top of street performing and running the charities my dad helped me set up.” Izuku deflected.</p><p>“Do you happen to have these other analyses on you?” Nezu asked; he wanted to know just what her skill level was.</p><p>“Yes, actually, though you’ll have to forgive me, I haven’t been able to transfer my notes over.” Izuku pulled out her charred and waterlogged notebook, handing it over to Nezu.</p><p>Nezu didn’t comment on it but filed possible bullying to his growing file for her in his mind as he flipped through the notebook. Eyes widening as he read what was written. These were almost as good as his analysis forget being Yagi’s successor, she was going to be his.</p><p>“So still think a quirkless person can’t be a hero” She smirked at Yagi.</p><p>“Yes, Eraserhead can level the playing field, and it’s scarce he fights without a quirk. Furthermore, he has obvious training in his capture scarf and stealth.” Yagi kept to his stance; the man was stupidly stubborn.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Izuku snapped, anger flaring. “If I recall, I snuck up on <em>you </em>the number one hero. If that wasn’t enough, how about the fact I can literally launch myself through the air. Or maybe the fact I can use my Diabolo to take out someone. Especially the ones I designed.” She brought out her blueprint book, flipping it to her capture Diabolo and throwing it onto the table.</p><p>“What happens when you don’t have any of these support items? What happens when you come across a villain you can’t fight?” Yagi continued to press.</p><p>“Then I use my fucking brain, I don’t need a fucking quirk to save people. All a quirk is, is a tool an extension of someone.” Izuku cursed at the big yellow buffoon. She was honestly starting to see why her dad hated All Might.</p><p>“Well now, I think it’s settled then.” Nezu snapped the analysis notebook closed. Interrupting the two’s staring competition. “I’ll be withdrawing you from your school and taking you on as my student. Upon passing the entrance exam, you’ll be enrolled in the heroics course.” Nezu clapped his paws together, smiling in glee.</p><p>“I’m sorry what,” Izuku asked in shock. He wanted to teach her, but why?</p><p>“Pending your parents' approval, of course.” Nezu finished.</p><p>“Principal Nezu, you can’t hones—”</p><p>“Yagi—San, if you want even a chance to teach at my school, you will be silent.” Nezu grinned, teeth glinting in the light.</p><p>Yagi, thinking better of it for once, kept his mouth closed.</p><p>“Why me?” Izuku asked.</p><p>“You’ve already exhibited a multitude of characteristics of what a hero should be. Your analysis is quite good, and with a little training, it will be just as good or better than mine. The hero world needs more heroes like you.” Nezu explained amusedly; he always loved making humans flustered.</p><p>“Wha—they can’t really be that good? Can they? Everyone but my parents always thought my notebooks were creepy.” Izuku fidgeted with nervous energy.</p><p>Okay, he’d have to sign her up for sessions with Hound Dog…and obliterate her school. There was no way he was going to let anyone get away with destroying this girl's confidence. That included Yagi.</p><p>“Izuku, I don’t give compliments out freely, and you should know how I feel about most humans.” Nezu comforted the girl.</p><p>“Okay then, I’ll do it.” She nodded her head</p><p>“Good, then the first order of business, get your parents permission, second withdraw you from Aldera, and third completely obliterate that school.” Nezu grinned full on teeth.</p><p>“Just don’t take it out on the students; it’s not entirely their fault.” Izuku pleaded; she didn’t want to ruin Katsuki’s chances of being a hero.</p><p>“No promises.”</p><p>Izuku groaned; why did she ever agree to this? Oh right, she wanted to be a hero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Day as a T.A.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time skip, Time skip, because I have no wish to write a training montage/the entrance exam</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku breathed out a sigh as she heard Katuski’s voice through the unopened door of class 1-A. She was <em>not </em>looking forward to reuniting with her childhood friend turned bully. Maybe he changed? Since he had to go to a different school after Aldera closed? Well, only one way to find out.</p><p>Opening the door, bracing herself for a possible attack, she walked into the room. Yeah, no, he’s still the same Kaachan. The one who thinks the whole world owes him something. At least he was being scolded by Iida—san.</p><p>“Iida—san, you might as well save your breath. He doesn’t listen to anyone but himself,” Izuku said to her friend.</p><p>“Ah, Midoriya—San, it’s nice to see you again. How was the exam?” Iida asked, bowing rigidly.</p><p>“Still the same as ever. I thought my lessons were helping you to loosen up.” Izuku shook her head, reminiscing to how they met.</p><p>“DEKU! What the fuck are you doing here, you damn nerd.” Katsuki jumped from his desk, explosions popping in his hands.</p><p>“Excuse me, but quirk use without a teachers permission is strictly against school rules—”</p><p>“Shut it four eyes; this is between the shitty nerd and me,” Katsuki growled, trying to force Iida out of his way.</p><p>“Iida, don’t waste your time; he’s too much of a hot-head” Izuku pulled her friend aside.</p><p>“Shut up, you useless nerd, you’re just a pebble in my path, you shouldn’t have even gotten into U.A. maybe I ou—” Izuku didn’t let him finish as she grabbed his right arm and pulled him to the ground. She twisted it with his palm facing his back while she pinned his other arm with her leg. Working quickly, she pulled out a pair of quirk suppression cuffs and clipped them on his hands.</p><p>“Believe it or not, Katsuki, there’s more to being a hero than a flashy quirk.” She spoke, moving off of him and walking to her desk. She’d heard the familiar shuffle of Aizawa—Sensei’s sleeping bag and didn’t want to earn his ire.</p><p>“If you’re here to make friends, then get out.” Aizawa rose from the ground startling everyone.</p><p>“Problem Child, I thought I told you to come dressed in your costume,” Aizawa continued staring Izuku down.</p><p>Izuku glanced at her Sensei/Mentor, raised her arm, and pressed a button on her green bracelet. Her body seemed to phase in and out of focus before finally taking form. She was wearing a dark green jumpsuit with a black utility belt. Attached to the belt were her Diabolo sticks, ninja wire, and a few hooks for other items, which she had hidden in her bag.</p><p>“I didn’t want to shock any of my classmates.” She shrugged, while Aizawa pinched his nose in frustration. He didn’t mind the Problem Child on most days, but when they decided to be a sassy little shit, they were like a mini Nezu.</p><p>“Whatever, the rest of you need to be more aware of your surroundings. Only three of you, including Midoriya, knew I had entered. You also need to work on not wasting my time; it took you eight seconds to quiet down. That’s time we could have spent doing much more valuable things. Now,” Aizawa pulled out the gym uniforms from his scarf.</p><p>“Change into these and meet me on the field in ten minutes, Problem Child, you’re with me,” Aizawa ordered, leaving the classroom. Izuku quickly followed him after she had attached her grappling hook and a couple of disks to her belt.</p><p>“I see Bakugou has already earned a strike, and the day has barely even started,” Aizawa said to Izuku as she arrived on sight.</p><p>“To be fair, he doesn’t know I’m a T.A.,” and wasn’t that a shock? Apparently, Nezu had given her the equivalent of a High school graduation exam, which she passed. And when she earned first place in the practical, Nezu had informed her she had just passed all of the qualifications needed to be a T.A. Qualifications she didn’t know of and was pretty sure he was lying through his teeth. More than likely, he created this new system so he wouldn’t lose any of his time teaching her.</p><p>Not that she minded. Besides, she more than earned the position after spending ten grueling months training under Aizawa—Sensei (Who took glee in finding out she was Tenshi), Majima—Sensei (Who loved her ideas for support items), and Nezu (who she was pretty sure just wanted someone who could either tie or beat him in chess).  Each teacher was a heavy taskmaster and tended to pile their paperwork onto her. Plus side was she would be able to take the provisional licensing exam in a couple of months.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter the kid was warned before he entered into U.A., and the only reason he got in was that he earned some rescue points.” Aizawa continued to watch the time. Her classmates were really cutting it close. Sensei had expelled people for less.</p><p>“And because the commission didn’t want a quirk like that ending up on the streets.” She reminded him.</p><p>“True, but we're not telling him that. Ah, it seems you all are finally here and with only a minute to spare. I expect you to be faster next time.” Aizawa clicked the stopwatch as he walked over and picked up the baseball.</p><p>“Bakugou, you placed second in the practical I want you to throw this ball but use your quirk.” Aizawa dropped the ball in Katsuki's hands, holding back a smirk.</p><p>“Fine by me.” Katsuki grinned, entering the circle and rearing the ball back before throwing it. The ball only reached 74 meters.</p><p>“Huh, what gives, why didn’t my quirk work.” Katsuki looked on in confusion.</p><p>Aizawa sighed. “This is what I meant by working on your awareness. Bakugou, the cuffs Midoriya placed on you and rightly so, are quirk suppressors. So long as you wear them, your quirk is blocked.”</p><p>“Deku, get these fucking things off of me,” Katsuki screamed at Izuku, who just stared at him bored.</p><p>“Sensei?” Izuku asked her teacher.</p><p>“Since this is a quirk apprehension test, go remove his cuffs.” Aizawa waved her away, “However, if you attack my T.A., I’ll expel you right here and now. You already have one strike against you, Bakugou, don’t make it another.” Aizawa grinned sharply at Katsuki before activating his quirk as a warning.</p><p>“Hah?! Whose your T.A.” Katsuki asked as he rubbed at his now free wrists.</p><p>“I am.” Izuku shrugged as she stepped back.</p><p>“How’d a quirkless Deku like you become a T.A.” Katsuki yelled, shocking everyone but Iida, who already knew thanks to the time she spent with him and his brother while shadowing Aizawa.</p><p>“What? No way! she’s quirkless?” Half of the class asked</p><p>“She’s a T.A.? but how?” The other half asked.</p><p>“I spent a year learning under Aizawa sensei, Principal Nezu, and Majima—Sensei—whose the teacher for support. Passed an exam to graduate highschool…and Nezu pretty much told me I was going to be a T.A.” Izuku explained before she stepped next to her Sensei.</p><p>“Now that that’s over with were going to start the quirk apprehension test. Bakugou throw the ball again.” Aizawa threw another ball at Katsuki.</p><p>Katsuki, to make sure he had his quirk this time, blew off an explosion before taking the ball and blowing it away with another. This time his score was much higher than the last.</p><p>“Oh wow, that was so manly,” Kirishima shouted.</p><p>“I can’t believe we actually get to use our quirks.” Uraraka smiled, hopping from foot to foot.</p><p>“Yeah, this looks like fun,” Ashido shouted.</p><p>Izuku had to resist the urge to facepalm. There was always one student who managed to say the wrong thing with Aizawa—Sensei.</p><p>“Fun, is it? Let’s make this more interesting the person who places last is expelled.” Aizawa grinned sadistically.</p><p>“Wha—that’s not fair.” Uraraka cried.</p><p>“Not Fair? Not <em>fair,” </em>Izuku snapped. “ A person whose quirk burns their body isn’t fair. A person whose parents reject her because she has to drink blood for her quirk isn’t fair. A kid bullied and harassed just because of their quirk, or lack thereof isn’t fair. Natural disasters aren’t fair. Life isn’t fair, Uraraka Ochako, and if you don’t learn that soon, then you should leave the hero course <em>now</em>.” Izuku glared at the girl then the class; they wanted fair? They had to work for it.</p><p>“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Problem Child. That being said, if you don’t want to risk expulsion, win a spar against Midoriya, and you won’t have to do the tests.” Aizawa walked towards a sparring ring.</p><p>“Can we use our quirks?” Mineta asked.</p><p>“I’d be offended if you didn’t,” Izuku deadpanned at the…purple kid?</p><p>“Oh, good, this is gonna be easy, and I might even get to touch some boobs.” Mineta rubbed his hands together, drooling. Izuku only grinned at him stretching her arms out.</p><p>When Aizawa gave the signal, she didn’t waste any time grabbing her ninja wire; she flung it towards the pervert. They wrapped around him, and she pulled him close before kicking him between the legs. The force of her kick caused so much pain he ended up knocked out.</p><p>“Anyone else?” Izuku asked.</p><p>“Tch, I’ll take you on, you damn nerd.” Katsuki stepped into the ring. It was time to teach Deku her place.</p><p>Izuku only fixed her stance, waiting for the match to begin. Katsuki took off as soon as Aizawa gave the signal leading with a right hook. Izuku grabbed his wrist and flung him to the ground. Katsuki gasped in pain as the air was forced from his lungs. Izuku took out a small capsule from her pouch and sprayed him in foam.</p><p>“What the fuck, nerd.”</p><p>“Good luck making explosions Kaachan,” She said as she jumped back. Katsuki charged forward, trying to explode her but found his palms barely able to release a spark. Ok, if he couldn’t use his quirk, then he’d use his strength.</p><p>Unfortunately for Katsuki, Izuku had been trained by Aizawa in how to fight. Meaning she knew multiple forms of martial arts on top of her acrobatics. Launching herself into the air and flipping around, she activated one of her disks. The disk formed a full-size Diabolo. She quickly caught it, spinning it with the lines before launching it at Katsuki…pushing him out of the ring.</p><p>“How the fuck?” Katsuki screamed.</p><p>“Just because I wasn’t able to fight back in Aldera doesn’t mean I don’t know how to fight Kaachan,” Izuku said in reply.</p><p>“Any other student want to test their skill against Midoriya? No? good, let’s get on with the tests.” Aizawa turned away.</p><p>“Sensei, What about Mineta?” Momo asked.</p><p>“If he wakes up, then he can complete whatever tests are left. One of you can try and wake him if you want.” Aizawa shrugged; he never said he would keep Izuku from knocking out the students.</p><p>“How long is this foam going to last?” Katsuki asked Izuku.</p><p>“Here, spray that over your hands; it should rinse away the remnants while helping with your sweat production” Izuku tossed another capsule towards him. This one designed to not only clean the cold foam off but produce heat.</p><p>“Why would you help me.” Katsuki frowned, staring at the capsule before using it.</p><p>“You have the potential to be a good hero, and I like helping others; it’s why I want to be a hero. However, that potential is ruined if you can’t get your head out of your ass.” Izuku answered him as she walked off to analyze the students.</p><p>“Besides, the world doesn’t need another Endickwad,” Izuku snarked, causing a snort to leave Todoroki’s mouth.</p><p>“Midoriya—san that is highly inappropriate and rude to our fe—” Iida began to admonish her before Todoroki stopped him</p><p>“No, it’s okay; she’s right. He is a dick.” Todoroki shrugged before stepping up to the starting line.</p><p>Izuku frowned at him; something was wrong with this picture. Also, why did Todoroki remind her of Dabi? Weird, she should probably check in on them. It had been about a month since she checked on her charity’s, and while she was confident they were in good hands, one could never be too careful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I have Idia and her meeting before U.A. and becoming friends. I just really like the idea of them being friends much sooner, but him still being the stiff person he always is</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The USJ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku was busy during lunchtime, working on one of her new Diabolo. This one was meant to fly around and scan for people in dangerous areas. She was told they would be going on a field trip tomorrow to work on rescue training. Unfortunately, All Might was going to be there.</p><p>Don’t get her wrong, he was still a great hero, but he was also…stubborn. Anytime they interacted, he tried to push his quirk onto her. Every time she refused, and he was starting to wear thin on her. Thankfully she only had to interact with him during the staff meetings. According to Nezu, she didn’t need foundational heroics and was excused from that class to work on her support gear.</p><p>Which was probably a good thing since, with her there, the class would have an odd number. Mineta had been expelled since he never woke up from their spar. Boy had that purple grape cried; hopefully, the seat would be filled by someone much more deserving.</p><p>Izuku placed her items down when she heard her stomach growl. Looking at the time, she realized she was supposed to be at lunch. Getting up from her bench and stretching, she turned to Hatusme.</p><p>“Oi, Hatsume, it’s lunchtime you want anything,” Izuku questioned the pink-haired scientist.</p><p>“No, thanks, I’ve got a protein bar,” Hatsume answered the girl.</p><p>The two had become fast friends within hours of meeting one another. Hatsume had taken one look at her blueprints and burst into exclaims about making so many ‘babies’ together. When she found out Izuku was quirkless, she had squealed in joy. Apparently, there were too many restrictions when it came to making items for quirked people.</p><p>Izuku shook her head fondly at Hatsume’s enthusiasm as she made her way towards the cafeteria. She was jarred out of her musings when a level three-alarm sounded. Taking out her Diabolo and prepping to use them, she made her way towards the designated safety zone.</p><p>She only stopped when she saw a mysterious hooded figure exiting one of the ‘filing’ rooms. The figure turned and stared at her, then her Diabolo in her hands. Before walking menacingly towards her. Raising his hand in front of him, a contact quirk maybe?</p><p>“Who are you?” She snapped.</p><p>“Just a student whose lost.” He answered.</p><p>“Bull fucking shit, I’ll ask again who are you,” Izuku snarled, reveing her Diabolo up.</p><p>“I take it you’re a fan of Tenshi?” The man looked at the spinning toy, or what he thought was a spinning toy.</p><p>“They taught me how to fight, what of it?” She lied. If she could keep him occupied, then maybe she can learn what he came for.</p><p>“Hmmm, I didn’t think they had taken on any apprentices.” The man mused before turning away and taking off in a sprint down the hallway.</p><p>Izuku cursed before giving chase; when she turned the corner, the man was nowhere to be seen. This was bad, like really bad. There’s no telling what files he’d left with. Flipping out her work phone, she sent a message to Nezu. ‘Possible security leak. A strange man left filing room 9, took off, and escaped before I could engage.’</p><p>‘Understood, we’ll look for what might have been taken, go eat. The alarm was caused by press breaking in.’ Nezu sent back.</p><p>‘How’d they get in?’ She texted back, walking towards the cafeteria once more.</p><p>‘One of the gates looks like it was disintegrated.’</p><p>‘I see, might be the suspect's quirk. He held his hand towards me when he tried to get closer to me.’</p><p>‘Are you alright?’</p><p>‘Yeah, I had Fire devil on me.’ She answered, referencing her Diabolo, which could produce a steady stream of fire.</p><p>Izuku sighed to herself; she just wanted to get some lunch, not run into a potential villain. Honestly, if she didn’t know she was quirkless, she would think she was villain catnip or something. Whatever, it was Katsudon time.</p><p>*The next day at the USJ*</p><p>Izuku was patiently waiting for Thirteen to finish their speech while observing her surroundings. She was still on edge due to the attack yesterday, and one could never be too careful. This was why Nezu had assigned Aizawa and All Might to oversee this exercise, but of course, the blonde idiot had overdone it. Which was why she had told Nezu that if he didn’t get a message from her every ten minutes to call if that didn’t work, send two teachers to check out why.</p><p>Just as Thirteen finished up their speech, the lights flickered. Usually, one would think, maybe it’s just a brownout. Yeah, except a brownout wouldn’t cause a loss in signal. Nor would it lead to a giant purple mist opening up, letting through a mass of villains and…the man from yesterday?</p><p>“Motherfucker you had a warper, didn’t you?” Izuku cursed as she pulled at her hair.</p><p>“I don’t get it. Is this part of the exercise?” Kirishima asked.</p><p>“Kiri, we had the press break in yesterday. Do you really think this is a part of the exercise” She deadpanned. She loved Kirishima. She really did, but if he didn’t get rid of the naïve mindset, he was gonna get killed in the field.</p><p>“Where is he? The file said All Might would be here.” The blue-haired villain began to scratch his neck.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Izuku screamed, catching the villains' attention.</p><p>“You broke into a high-security school and stole a file just so you could what? Attack All Might?” Izuku’s eyebrow twitched. She knows he’s the number one hero but come on.</p><p>“Oh, we're not here to attack All Might, were here to kill him, but since he’s not here, I guess we’ll just have to start killing his students until he shows up.” The villain answered.</p><p>“Okay, seriously? What are you new at the whole hostage situation schtick?” Izuku snarked</p><p>“Problem Child, shut up and head to the door. I’ll handle the villains.” Aizawa ordered, covering his eyes with his goggles.</p><p>“Wait.” She yelled.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Tie your fucking hair up, Sensei. It’s one of your tells.” She whispered, handing him a hair tie.</p><p>Aizawa only nodded, twisting his hair into a bun and making sure his student joined the others before jumping into the fray. Izuku was cursing that she had <em>just </em>sent a message out, meaning they were stuck without help for the next ten or so minutes.</p><p>“Leaving so soon,” The warper asked.</p><p>“I mean, it’s better than dying,” Izuku shrugged.</p><p>“If you tell us where All Might is, we <em>might </em>let you go.” The warper answered before being held down by Katsuki and Kirishima.</p><p>Izuku resisted the urge to hit something, mainly Katsuki. Seriously how fucking reckless can you get. The villain could create a giant ass gate letting through an entire hoard of villains, more than likely, he could displace all of them at once or even chop their limbs off.</p><p>Oh hey, Thirteen’s getting ready to attack him…shit Thirteen was getting ready to attack him.</p><p>“Thirteen—Sensei don’t he could—” Thirteen released a scream of anguish before they collapsed “—Redirect your attack” Izuku finished numbly, okay this was fine; she just needed to redirect the warper’s attention, maybe get Iida out the doors.</p><p>“You knew what I was going to do to them, didn’t you?” Kurogiri narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p>“Thirteen’s quirk might mimic a black hole, but so does your’s in a way.” She shrugged.</p><p>“Explain.”</p><p>“Well, some scientists theorize that black holes could actually be a portal to another dimension or time. Though some would consider a wormhole to be a more accurate definition. Black holes tend to suck in everything, including light. Since no one knows what exactly happens…” Izuku trailed off in an explanation. She looked around for her classmates, only to find a couple. The warper must have sent them off somewhere. But he didn’t send Iida away.</p><p>“Your quirk seems to act more like a wormhole since it doesn’t seem to drag people in. Rather it tears a hole in space temporarily. I am curious as to what the limitations are. If you could do this, why not warp to where All Might is when you see him on Television? Unless, of course, your quirk is more specific location, then sight.” Izuku intentionally started to mutter loud enough for the warper to hear. She already figured out his warp gate was restricted by location, not sight, unless he was warping people to different locations in the same area. This was the best way to distract him while she signaled Iida to leave.</p><p>She almost sighed in relief when she heard the door opening just barely. Unfortunately, warper heard as well and went to move towards him. Izuku was quicker and tackled him to the ground pulling out one of the daggers and wedging the tip between his metal collar.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” She hissed, pressing the tip with more force.</p><p>“I thought heroes didn’t kill?” The warper ground out; his boss was not gonna be happy about this.</p><p>“Eh, I’m a hero in training and self-defense,” Izuku shrugged distractedly, which was stupid of her since this gave the warper time to displace her next to the main villain and allow him to escape.</p><p>Izuku cursed lightly jumping to her feet with her dagger equipped arm in front of her. She didn’t move when she noticed the hulking beast that had entered with the hand villain glanced at her. While the thing <em>looked </em>brain dead…something was off about it.</p><p>“Kurogiri, did you take care of Thirteen, and why’d you bring the hero brat.” He growled, looking towards Izuku, who had yet to drop her guard.</p><p>“Thirteen is incapacitated, Shigaraki Tomura. I brought her because I think she may have an analysis quirk. She was able to figure out my quirk and where I’m most vulnerable in minutes.” Kurogiri answered.</p><p>“Unfortunately, she managed to distract me long enough for one of her classmates to escape.” He continued.</p><p>“Grr, if you weren’t our transportation, I would disintegrate you.” Shigaraki continued to tear into his neck with his nails.</p><p>“Though an analysis quirk could be useful, and seeing as how Tenshi trained the brat, they could be a valuable addition to the party.” Shigaraki turned towards Izuku tilting his head to study her.</p><p>“Answer me this <em>hero,</em> why isn’t All Might here.” He rasped</p><p>“Really? <em>Really</em>? You’re asking <em>me </em>why a teacher whose also a hero isn’t here? Isn’t it obvious? He probably got called away to some natural disaster or villain fight to help out. Hell, I still remember about a year ago when I had to cover Present Mic’s English class because they needed him in the field.” Izuku rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Why would a hero student cover an English class.”</p><p>“One I’m fluent in English, two I’m a TA, not a student. Why do you want to kill the blonde-haired idiot so bad?” Izuku asked</p><p>“He’s the reason why this whole society is so rotten. You have an analysis quirk surely you’ve noticed that since he became a hero, the world has become complacent,” Shigaraki answered, his hands twitching towards his neck.</p><p>“I mean, you’re not completely wrong, but you’re not right either. Sure, All Might may have created a large pillar that, once it falls, will cause a shit ton of problems, but he didn’t put himself on that pillar. Rather the politicians or I guess the commission did. Also, I don’t have an analysis quirk.”  She replied, keeping an eye out for her Sensei while also keeping an eye on whatever the fuck that beast is.</p><p>“Hmmm, you don’t seem to like All Might.” Shigaraki mused.</p><p>“Well, when your idol turns out to be a quirkest asshole who won’t shut up about how dangerous it is for me to even attempt at being a hero, you tend to develop a strong dislike towards him. Plus side, I made a small fortune from selling off his merch.” Izuku shrugged.</p><p>Shigaraki burst out laughing, clutching his sides. He took a minute or two to calm before refocusing his attention on Izuku.</p><p>“So what’d he do? Tell you someone with your quirk couldn’t be a hero?” he mused.</p><p>“Eh, close, he said and has continued to say that a quirkless person can’t be a hero and would only be a liability.” Izuku drawled as she pulled one of her disks out of her back pocket. Her Sensei was starting to tire, and he may need some backup.</p><p>“Really? A quirkless person your age?” Shigaraki hummed, turning towards his Nomu.</p><p>“Though I guess it doesn’t really matter too much, Nomu keep the girl busy but don’t kill her,” Shigarki ordered the beast before he ran after her Sensei.</p><p>Izuku had to quickly dodge out of the Nomu’s way, or else she would have some broken bones. The damn thing created a crater in the ground. Guess it’s a good thing she pulled out lightning. Activating the Diabolo, she threw it directly at the Nomu’s exposed brain. The Nomu fell to the ground in a twitching mess.</p><p>Once she was sure it was down, she turned towards her Sensei only to see him caught in Shigarki’s hold, and his arm was beginning to disintegrate. ‘Shit.’ Izuku ran as quickly as she could, aiming one of her heavy hitters at Shigaraki, only to be blocked by the Nomu.</p><p>“The fuck?” She yelped.</p><p>“Oh, did I forget to mention? I’m not the boss in this fight; he is.” Shigaraki released her Sensei, or rather he got out of the Nomus’s way.</p><p>“You brought something to take down All Might.” She whispered in fear</p><p>“Heh, you’re pretty smart, too bad I have to hurt you now” Shigaraki reached his hand out towards her, and she made to dodge but was swept away by All Might along with her Sensei.</p><p>“About time you showed up,” She hissed, breaking out of his arms to look over her Sensei. Thankfully it seemed as if he only had a few broken bones, no Concussion, but that area under his eye will scar.</p><p>“The hand covered Villian has a five-point disintegration quirk, the purple mist can create warp gates, which I’m pretty sure if need be can cut off limbs, and the beast, according to hand fucker was designed to kill you. So far, I have no idea what it’s quirk is, but I’m pretty sure it has a regeneration quirk since I hit it with enough voltage to knock out a man of your size for hours right in it’s exposed brain.” Izuku quickly explained as she treated her Sensei’s wounds.</p><p>“Got it, and don’t worry, back up is about three minutes out.” All Might nodded before taking off towards the Nomu. She was soon joined by Tsuyu, who said she came from the water zone.</p><p>“Seriously?! Did they not even try and learn what our quirks are?” Izuku asked in shock, what was wrong with these villains? Did they just think, oh, they’re a couple of first years what can they do? Like dumbass, we tore apart robots two-three times your size just to get into the school.  </p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I hope our classmates are okay.” Tsuyu said in worry.</p><p>“I <em>think </em>they're fine, but I’m not sure,” Izuku answered as she rose from the ground walking back towards the fight while pulling firey out.</p><p>“Where are you going, Kero,” Tsuyu asked.</p><p>“Provide some backup, watch over Aizawa—Sensei, okay?” Izuku answered, activating firey and taking off. She rushed through the landscape just in time to see All Might trapped by the Nomu and Kurogiri. Turning Fiery to it’s highest setting, she ran through the terrain juggling it more and more to create the proper friction and level of fire before she tossed it at Shigarki. Either he’d dodge, or the Nomu would protect him.</p><p>The Nomu had jumped in the way of Fiery, which was a mistake for him. The flames engulfed him turning him into a charred Nomu. Unfortunately, this wasn’t enough to hinder him because the next thing Izuku knew, she was flying through the air.</p><p>She tried to correct herself to lessen the inevitable impact but was too late. She tumbled across the dirt terrain, breaking her arm. The bone tore out of her flesh, and she could feel as some of it chipped off around her. ‘Fuck’ she thought. ‘That fucking hurt. I don’t think I can survive another hit like that.’</p><p>“Shi—”</p><p>“Kid…don't fall—”</p><p>“Deku—” ‘Oh Kaachan, heh, he sounds, so far away,’ Izuku thought before she passed out.</p><p>All Might frowned in worry as he picked young Midoirya up. Thankfully with her insight and interference, he has enough time left over to help her to the medics. He had already sent the others ahead to get aid; he had to walk carefully to make sure he didn’t irritate her injuries.</p><p>However, Yagi had another reason as for sending the boys ahead. He was quickly running out of time to find a successor. Or rather, he was running out of time to convince young Midoriya. Thankfully One for All only needed his permission to be passed on. ‘Young Midoriya was already proving to be a great hero. Hopefully, she can forgive him for this.’ He thought as he placed his scrapped hand lightly over her cuts and squeezed to get the blood flowing. Only when he felt the quirk move into her did he release her hands.</p><p>Izuku Midoriya would make a great hero and a great successor. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Izuku : I don't want your quirk<br/>All Might : Too late I've given you the quirk<br/>Izuku: Then I'll find someone else to give it to, I will be a quirkless hero<br/>Hidden Quirk: Izuku sweetie I'm here you're not quirkless<br/>Just a preview for what's to come in the future</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rage against the 'Hero'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved all your comments they made me so many happies. Especially the descriptions on how all might was gonna die. I don't have any plans on him actually dying. I like his character in the show a little to much. though I am salty how he said a quirkless person can't be a hero like dude, Iron Man, Batman, Hawkeye, Natasha, Pepper Potts(This woman is a hero and you cannot convince me otherwise.) All of the Batwomen. Not to mention Harley Quinn who yes she's a villain at worst an anti-hero at best but she could take out someone like All Might, with the right tools. Also it's cannon that there is a qurikless vigilante and vigilante's. I know it's written by someone else but it's overseen by Horikoshi so it's cannon. also Eraserhead fights quirkless. So yeah, this is why I'm saying first official quirkless hero because previous quirkless heroes were vigilantes and as such didn't have as much pull in society.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey kid, you with us here?” A voice called to Izuku, rousing her from her sleep, though more like her gaining some form of consciousness. Seeing as how she was pretty sure waking up in a dark void wasn’t really a form of consciousness.</p><p>“Where am I?” She asked, glancing in the direction of the voice.</p><p>“Take a guess, kid.” A woman who looked somewhat similar to her mother said.</p><p>Izuku glanced around her surroundings and saw seven people, but she felt as if there were two more missing. Was she dead?</p><p>“Nah kid, you ain’t dead. First just decided to bring you in early since lord knows Eight wouldn’t have told you anything until he had to.” Daigoro Banjou answered, patting them on the head.</p><p>“Yo—you’re the pro hero Lariat, but you’re supposed to be dead. Ho—<em>no</em>” Izuku’s widened in horror. “He didn’t,” she seethed</p><p>“Unfortunately, he did,” Nana Shimura looked at the girl with compassion and sorrow. Toshi had fallen so far from the hero she knew.</p><p>“That fucking bastard, he knew I didn’t want his quirk. I told him a thousand times I would be the first official quirkless hero” Izuku tugged on her hair in distress.</p><p>“Kid, it’s okay, Dai and I are pretty pissed at Toshi and One as well.” Nana rubbed her hand on the girls' back, trying to soothe her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, One?” Izuku blinked</p><p>“It’s our name for the first holder. He, in a way, has the last say in who can receive the One For All.” Nana explained</p><p>“He can also place pressure on a holder if he thinks the chosen successor needs the quirk sooner rather then later.” Daigoro continued glaring at one of the hidden figures.</p><p>“I suppose you all agreed with him then. Agreed to force a child to take on a quirk.” She raged, pulling away from Nana and making her way towards the other holders. Only to be yanked back by a black tendril.</p><p>“Actually, Nana and I both agreed Eight should have found someone else, but we were outvoted,” Dai answered, holding her in his arms to keep her from doing something stupid.</p><p>“It’s why they picked us to be the first two you talk with since we,” Nana gestured to the two of them, “are on your side.”</p><p>Izuku glared at the unknown figures furiously. ‘They had the gall to force this quirk on me but can’t face the consequences of their actions? Those fucking cowards.’</p><p>“Fine, whatever can I go now? I got shit to do.” She snapped. ‘And a quirk to get rid of.’ She thought.</p><p>“Sure, it was just about time you woke up anyway,” Dai agreed before dropping Izuku into the void. She let out a scream, which followed her into the hospital room. Startling her mother and...</p><p>“You fucking asshole, what are you doing in here.” Izuku snarled at Al—no Yagi Toshinori. He didn’t deserve to be a hero.</p><p>“Izuku! You shouldn’t talk to one of your teachers like that! Especially one who was worried about you,” Her mother admonished firmly.</p><p>“That man is not my teacher, Aizawa is my teacher, Nezu is my teacher, Majime is my teacher. I want him out.” Izuku clenched her right fist in anger. Her left one was currently in a cast.</p><p>“My girl, please—“ Yagi began</p><p>“I’m not your girl. Get out. I don’t want to see the person who ruined my dreams.” Izuku screamed, grabbing a vase of flowers and launching them at the hero.</p><p>“Izuku, what do you mean ruined your dreams,” Inko asked, glaring at Yagi with a mother’s fury. If he hurt her daughter, he was gonna be missing more than a lung.</p><p>“One for All” is all Izuku said, causing her mother's eyes to narrow in unbridled fury. While Izuku had promised not to tell the public about Yagi’s secret, she never promised not to tell her mother.</p><p>“You forced a quirk on my child that she didn’t want?” Inko Yelled at him in righteous fury.</p><p>“Now Mrs. Midoriya, I only had her best intentions at heart look at how damaged she was because of the Nomu. This way, she’ll be much safer as a hero and less of a liability.” Yagi tried to appease and convince the angry mother.</p><p>“Get out.” Inko snapped, lifting her hand in warning.</p><p>“Plea—“ Yagi continued to plead with the mother but was interrupted when he felt something pull on his family jewels.</p><p>“Either you get out of my daughter's hospital room, or I forcibly castrate you your choice.” Inko threatened, pulling his balls towards her with her quirk.</p><p>Yagi, not wanting to lose any more vital organs, decided to leave the room, or would have if the door hadn’t been slammed open by Present Mic so Eraserhead could charge in with his capture scarf, one arm bound in a cast and eyes glowing. He quickly wrapped Yagi in his scarf and pulled him towards his bandaged face.</p><p>“What the fuck did you do to my kid Yagi.” Eraserhead seethed.</p><p>“Let him go, Eraser,” Nezu placated, popping out of his scarf.</p><p>“But he—“ Nezu smiled at him, and Eraserhead sighed, releasing the blonde idiot.</p><p>“Give me one reason I shouldn’t fire you right now, Yagi,” Nezu growled.</p><p>“She’s going to need someone to train her in her quirk.” Yagi folded his arms confidently</p><p>“I’m not keeping it, and even if I were, I have Aizawa—Sensei and Nezu—Sensei to help me. I don’t need you.” Izuku snarled before she unclenched her fists from the blanket. “But if U.A. fires you now, it’ll bring too much negative attention on top of the attack, so I don’t think it’d be wise to fire him, Principal Nezu,” she sighed in resignation</p><p>“You do have a point very well. Yagi, you’re on thin ice, and since I obviously can’t trust you to be with students, you’ll have a teacher monitoring your classes.” Nezu clapped his paws together before ushering Yagi out of the room and closing the door.</p><p>“How much did you hear?” Izuku asked Aizawa and Hizashi.</p><p>“Pretty much all of it. We were coming to visit you when we heard you scream at him. Mind telling me what One for All is and how Yagi was able to force it on you.” Aizawa answered as he looked towards Nezu. If anyone had a chance of knowing the <em>full</em> story, it was him.</p><p>Nezu taking his cue, began to explain the entire bloody history of One for All and how it was created.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I believe Yagi—San is wrong about AFO being gone. We ran some tests on the Nomu, and it was found to have DNA from multiple people and...quirks.” Nezu finished his explanation as he gazed in worry towards his student, who paled in fear at the thought she might have to face such a Villian.</p><p>“I’m going to kill Yagi,” Aizawa growled</p><p>“I’d rather if you left that pleasure to me and my husband Eraserhead” Inko’s mouth forms a thin tight smile with her eyes closed as she spoke to the underground hero, causing him to shiver in slight fear. This was the woman who was notorious for tearing down heroes' reputations. No one wanted to get on the wrong side of journalist Midoriya. No one.</p><p>“Fair, but can I at least kick his ass?” Aizawa asked.</p><p>“Sure, I won’t even mind if you do so before we get to him. It may take a while to get a hold of my husband anyway.” Inko shrugged; Hisashi had gone into radio silence shortly before Izuku took her exam. This meant he could only receive letters, and usually, it took a few months to reach him.</p><p>“I don’t have to keep this quirk, do I?” Izuku asked her teachers, who were quick to reassure her.</p><p>“I’ve already had someone who would make the perfect holder. In fact, I recommended him to Yagi—San before he met you.” Nezu placated her.</p><p>“Think I could get a meeting with him?” She asked, hopeful of ridding herself of the unwanted quirk. Don’t get her wrong, she love’s quirks, and if she had awakened a hidden quirk due to the Nomu, then she wouldn’t have been as angry, maybe a little depressed at the loss of her dream, but she would have gotten over it. However, having a quirk forced on you was another thing entirely—especially one with such a bloodied history.</p><p>“I think that can be arranged,” Nezu grinned sharply, assuring Izuku that her dream wasn’t completely lost,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We got some protective mamadoriya woop. You cannot tell me Inko wouldn't effing destroy the number one if she believed he hurt her daughter. However, she wants to do so with her husband, just so she can make him sweat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. YOU THOUGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku walked through the U.A. gates early Monday morning with a bounce in her step. Today was the day she was going to hand One for All to Mirio who, after being told of the situation by Nezu and a reluctant Yagi(who Mirio wanted to fight over forcing a <em>first-year—</em>teaching assistant or not— a quirk that had an overpowered supervillain after it) agreed to take it off her hands until he found a suitable successor.</p><p>After watching her upperclassman’s videos and what little news coverage there was on him, she was sure he would be a perfect fit. Mirio had the real heart of a hero, and he had already saved multiple lives. He was also part of the big three.</p><p>‘Truly he had more qualifications for the quirk than she did,’ Izuku thought to herself as she reached the door to the conference room. Behind the door, there was Aizawa—Sensei and Nezu. Yagi has wanted to be there as well, but he wanted to keep his organs more.</p><p>“Good morning Mirio—senpai, it’s nice to meet you.” Izuku bowed to him.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too, Midoriya—kohai. When I heard what happened, I was both horrified and angry. I honestly never thought I’d want to punch a pro—hero so much.” Mirio replied, smiling at Izuku while thinking about how adorably cute she was. ‘She’s like a fluffy bunny, a fluffy green bunny I just wanna protect.’</p><p>“Yes, thank you for being willing to do this. You have no idea what this means to me.” Izuku thanked Mirio, smiling brightly at him. He, in response, smiled just as bright at her.</p><p>“All right, problem children, you’re gonna blind me with your light,” Aizawa muttered, shielding his eyes. Honestly, they could probably power U.A. with the combined force of their smiles.</p><p>“Right, sorry Sensei, so how do we do this?” Izuku asked Nezu.</p><p>“According to Yagi, you only need to want to pass the quirk on and give Mirio something with your DNA. He recommended a piece of hair, but blood will work as well.” Nezu gestures towards some medical supplies behind him for a blood transfusion.</p><p>“Okay then,” Izuku couldn’t believe how simple this all was. Then again, how else was an idiot like Yagi supposed to pass on the quirk? Reaching up towards her hair while focusing on giving One for All away, she made to pluck a strand.</p><p>Only to find her body awash with green lightning and her limbs frozen in place. Of course, it couldn’t be that easy.</p><p>“I ca-can't move…Sensei…please…help,” Izuku pushes out of her mouth. Even that was a formidable task.</p><p>“I’m trying, but I can’t seem to erase the quirk.” Aizawa—sensei ground out.</p><p>“Izuku, stop trying to give the quirk away for a moment. I want to test something,” Nezu ordered, causing Izuku to release her hair. The lightning disappeared, and the energy with it. She could thankfully move again.</p><p>“Now, I want you to try and activate One For All while Aizawa focuses his quirk on you.” He stated calmly.</p><p>Izuku called up the energy she felt from earlier felt it flow with the lightning dancing across her skin, then suddenly it was like a cap was placed on it.</p><p>“Okay, so Erasuer seems to work. Aizawa, do you have any theories on why it didn’t before?” Nezu asked.</p><p>“It felt like I was erasing multiple quirks at once, not one. I think One For All May have stocked quirks along with energy.” Aizawa explained as he looked at his kid in worry.</p><p>“Well, I guess we’ll have to go the other route, Shuuzenji.” Nezu turned to Recovery Girl, who seemed to pop out of nowhere. “Think we can get a blood sample?”</p><p>“We can try. Come sit down, dearie.” She patted at the phlebotomist chair.</p><p>Izuku sat on the chair, holding her arm out. She was waiting for Recovery Girl to get set up before attempting to give One For All away. When Aizawa gave the signal, she focused once more, and Aizawa activated his quirk. Izuku could feel the needle press against the skin but also...</p><p>“Shit! Get out of the way,” Izuku warned before familiar black tendrils burst from her arm. Thankfully Aizawa had grabbed Recovery Girl and Nezu while Mirio activated his quirk.</p><p>‘Fuck! Sorry kid Ones’ kind of taken control here.’ Dai spoke to Izuku from the link.</p><p>“He’s not gonna let me give the quirk up, is he” she screamed in pain. These whips hurt, and they were out of control</p><p>‘Fraid not, kid,’ Nana replied, trying to gain some form of control. She was being fought by the other users.</p><p>“Sensei, I don’t think I can stop these things. They’re trying to get control, but...” Izuku trailed off, trying to help Nana and Dai.</p><p>“Plan B, Shinsou—San would you mind coming in and using your quirk,” Nezu spoke as he opened the door.</p><p>In walked a purple-haired teenager who looked familiar to Izuku, but she wasn’t sure why.</p><p>“Hey, you wouldn’t happen to be Tenshi—San, would you?” He asked, shocking Izuku</p><p>“Wha—“ she was cut off mid-sentence as her mind was clouded over with what felt like cotton.</p><p>“Stop using your quirk,” he ordered.</p><p>The whips stopped attacking and eventually disappeared. Her body relaxed, no longer tensed from the energy. When the fog cleared from her brain, she slumped in the chair.</p><p>“Well, that couldn’t have gone more wrong,” Izuku muttered.</p><p>“Wh—what was that anyway.” Mirio swallowed in fear for his new kohai.</p><p>“Apparently, it’s not just quirks but the previous users as well. The majority of which don’t want me to give the quirk up. Mainly the first user, so he took control of the previous hero Lariat’s quirk.” Izuku ran her hand through her hair before looking at Shinshou.</p><p>“How did you know I was Tenshi?” Izuku asked Shinshou.</p><p>“I saw you take your mask off before you left the at-risk center,” Shinshou shrugged. He wasn't going to pry into the business of one of the only people who encouraged his dream to be a hero.</p><p>“Huh, must have been one of my off days. You still want to be a hero?” She prodded, remembering who the purple-haired boy was now.</p><p>“More than anything.” He stated.</p><p>“Well, you’ve got the perfect quirk for it. All we gotta do is get you ready for the sports festival.” She grinned at him as she got up from her chair.</p><p>“So, wanna train with me?” She asked, holding her hand out.</p><p>“Is this a way of bribing me cause Principal Nezu already had me sign an NDA,” Shinshou asked warily; no one just offered help like that (Having forgotten she was Tenshi, and this was what she did).</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind helping out either. I like the idea of helping my kohai’s” Mirio phases between the two students.</p><p>“Actually, if it’s alright with you, Shinshou, I’d like to help train both you and Midoriya. Since her quirk isn’t going anywhere, she's going to have to practice with it.”</p><p>“And if it gets out of control, you’d like me there to help.” Shinshou deadpanned</p><p>“You can say no if you want. I’ll train you outside of school hours if I have to.” Izuku shrugged as she caught Shinshous’s attention.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Wha—“ Izuku was once again under Shinshous quirk</p><p>“Tell me the truth. Why would you help me.” He demanded.</p><p>“Because I know you, and if anyone deserves to be a hero, it’s you,” Izuku robotically answered, bringing tears to Shinshous face as he released his control. Izuku couldn’t help it. She walked over and pulled him down into a hug. Shinshou had been one of her more complicated cases. She had gotten him away from his guardians, if one could even call them that, but she couldn’t do much about the other kids their age.</p><p>Shinshou wiped his eyes before letting a determined light shine through. “When do we start.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So just to let you know I'm going to probably be skipping around the timeline a lot. mainly because well I'm not the best at writing certain scenes but I hope you guys still enjoy the chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What's this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so Izuku isn't allowed any of her support items. which is why she's mainly relying on her street performing/circus skills.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku shook her hands out, releasing some nervous energy that had built up. Out of all the people she could have gone against first, it had to be Todoroki. It wasn’t because he was a powerhouse; it was because she had wanted to hold off on using One For All. She didn’t want to use it all, but she didn’t have many options available. Not if she wanted to help him use his quirk to its full abilities.</p><p>Though you would think as a T.A., she wouldn’t <em>need </em>to participate in the sports festival. Unfortunately, it was the best way to get noticed by other pros. Thankfully they had already registered her new quirk as energy manipulation after her failed attempts of giving the damn thing away.</p><p>“So you’re the one going up against my Shoto. I’d ask you to give him a good fight, but that might be too much to ask given your condition,” Endeavor said as he stood in front of her. “How U.A. Could let someone like you into the course is ridiculous. Their standards must have really dropped low.” He continued on his pompous rant.</p><p>“First of all, you flaming pile of trash, I made it this far without a quirk. Secondly, I have a quirk, apparently being hit by the equivalence of one of All Might’s punches is enough to force manifest a quirk.” Izuku closed in on the number 2 piece of shit.</p><p>“Lastly, Todoroki isn’t you, he isn’t some fucking masterpiece he’s his own damn person. So stop trying to force your dreams on him.” She glared at the man before turning on her heel and walking out into the field</p><p>“Coming onto the stage, we have Midoriya Izuku, the girl who always seems to have a plan.” Mic introduced Izuku as she climbed on stage.</p><p>“And her opponent the ice-cold prince of 1–A Shouto Todoroki.” Mic announced briefly confusing Todoroki.</p><p>“But I’m not a prince” he tilted his head</p><p>“I don’t know I’d say you’d make a pretty good Prince Zuko,” Izuku jokes, folding her arms in front of her.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Izuku’s jaw dropped in shock. “Oh, you poor deprived soul. That’s it. I’m kidnapping you for an Avatar the last Air Bender marathon.”</p><p>“I told you I don’t have time for friends” he glared at her</p><p>“We’ll see.” She shrugged. She was going to befriend this kid whether he likes it or not.</p><p>“All right you two, the rules are simple either incapacitate your opponent or knock them out of the ring. Ready? Begin” Midnight chopped her whip down to signal the start of the match.</p><p>Todoroki wasted no time in throwing a massive glacier towards Izuku. Izuku leaped high into the sky before skating across the ice to move closer to him. He threw out more ice to stop her, but she only flipped around them. Unfortunately, his ice was able to keep her from getting too close, but maybe she could break some off.</p><p>Gripping a partially massive but blunt spike, she snapped it off before throwing it towards him. Todoroki merely dodged and bound her in ice.</p><p>“Midoriya, can you get out?” Midnight asked</p><p>“Yeah, just give me a second.” She answered, summoning Blackwhip.</p><p>“You’ve got five before the match is called,” she informed the girl, watching as black tendrils shot from her body.</p><p>“What’s this? It looks like Midoriya’s finally using her quirk. And what a way to do it.” Mic screamed in the mic.</p><p>“I knew you had a quirk now, but that’s not what I was expecting.” Todoroki said, “though it’s kind of hypocritical of you to judge me for not using my quirk.” He tosses at Izuku, earning her ire.</p><p>“Listen here, Todoroki.” She aimed a whip towards him and was blocked by his ice. “I’ve only had this quirk for a couple of weeks, so it would make sense that I wouldn’t want to use it unless absolutely necessary. Secondly, using my quirk causes damage to my body if I’m not careful. You, on the other hand, are causing damage to yourself by not using your fire.” She dodged another glacier watching as his hands iced over more.</p><p>“I told you I refuse to use his power.” Todoroki seethed</p><p>“Goddammit Todoroki, it’s not his fucking power. It’s yours, and if you can’t realize that, then maybe you shouldn’t even be a hero!” Izuku screamed, trying to get through to him. She didn’t know why, but she felt like it wasn’t just him hurting but his quirk too.</p><p>Todoroki was having an internal crisis. Her words pulled up a memory from before his mom had snapped. When she had said he could be whatever hero he wanted and that it was his power.</p><p>“You know you’re really something Midoriya,” he said as he felt his left side heat up. Izuku looked at him and felt a feral grin form on her face. If he was using the full extent of his quirk, then so would she.</p><p>They both attacked at once, building enough pressure in the air for an explosion. Izuku would have been thrown out of the ring if she hadn’t activated float at just the right time. Searching for Todoroki she spotted him among a heap of rubble knocked out cold. However, there was something else, no someone else near Todoroki. They appeared to be a transparent woman with long red-white hair wearing a dark black kimono adorned with crystallized fire.</p><p>Looking straight at Izuku as she landed, she whispered, ‘thank you’ before disappearing into thin air.</p><p>‘The fuck?’ Izuku thought to herself</p><p>‘Did I just unlock a new quirk’ they groaned.</p><p>‘I wouldn’t say it’s new kid’ A new voice whispered through her mind</p><p>‘Who’re you?’</p><p>‘I can’t say yet’</p><p>‘Great,’ Izuku thought to herself, walking towards Todoroki to help him onto the stretcher. ‘More fucking secrets,’ she sighed. ‘at least today wasn’t a total waste,’ she glanced towards an enraged Endeavor before smiling at him and waving. She loved pissing self—entitled little twats off.</p><p>*somewhere in an unknown location*</p><p>Tomura and Kurogiri both looked towards the screen in worry. Sensei has been silent for quite some time after they had announced the first match. It was never a good thing when he was quiet, and they were pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that the quirkless girl from the USJ might be his daughter and possibly have a quirk. Tomura didn’t see the resemblance before because he had been more focused on All Might, but after watching her on-screen, her anger was somewhat similar to his. Not to mention her hair and freckles.</p><p>“Tomura, I think I must have misheard the match. Surely Izuku didn’t just produce Blackwhip and <em>fly.</em>” All For One ground out, gripping his chair tightly. While he couldn’t see the matches, his people did a decent job describing what happened on screen. So when he heard his <em>daughter </em>not only made it to the third round but also defeated Endeavors' son with a <em>quirk</em>? Well, he just needed to make sure his hearing hadn’t gone bad. Considering it sounded like she used the 5th and 7th One For All holders quirks.</p><p>“You didn’t mishear Sensei. I’m honestly as baffled as you.” Tomura answered. Did she lie to him? It would make sense, especially if she was buying time, but why not use it against the Nomu?</p><p>“I see. We may need to move up our schedule. It seems All Might has once again taken something of mine.”All For One seethed. If only the commission hadn’t planted that bug. He could have called Inko to ask her what the hell was going on. Instead, he was limited to letters and only after they had been thoroughly checked over. When he finds them, he was going to utterly destroy them before making them a Nomu and sending them after their precious commission.</p><p>“If you get the opportunity, figure out how she has One For All,” He ordered the pair.</p><p>“Yes, Sensei,” Tomura and Kurogiri both bowed their heads. Tomura hopes he would be able to learn how All Might got a hold of his sister. Because last he remembered, she seemed to have a strong dislike for the man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so while i'm pretty sure other people have used the term energy manipulation for One For All I got that from the story Apex Predator you should go check it out it's amazing. https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028176/chapters/60610345<br/>Yes I skipped the first two rounds because I wasn't gonna change how they went down. The only thing I changed is that Izuku and Shinshou had different opponents.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Someone Effed Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok Trigger warning ahead about possible descriptions of PTSD because you cannot convince me that Katsuki didn't have a PTSD episode on that platform. Hopefully I wrote it ok because I've never experienced it. I have experienced an emotional breakdown when I realized I needed to go to therapy. So yeah trigger warning for that as well. Furthermore I don't condone how he treated Izuku. However, as proven in recent chapters of the manga it's obvious he regrets what he did. And when you grow up in an environment where none of the adults tell you no and how amazing you are it makes sense you'd become someone like Katsuki.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku had made it to the semi-finals, as had Shinso. It would seem his training came in handy since Ojiro had warned Tokoyami about his quirk. Izuku was proud that he was able to still beat Tokoyami and Dark Shadow.</p><p>There was only one problem, Shinso didn’t manage to brainwash Tokoyami but Dark Shadow. This opened up a whole host of questions for them.</p><p>Questions that would have to wait for after the sports festival. Right now, she needed to prep for her fight against Shinso since whoever won would have to face Katsuki. Katsuki had finished his match against Iida and pretty much told her to win this match. She’s pretty sure it’s because he wants a rematch against her.</p><p>“So how you wanna do this,” she asked Shinso as she stretched her muscles out.</p><p>“No, quirks?” He asked</p><p>“Hmmm, how about we make it a little more interesting. If the clock runs down, then I’ll concede defeat. Or whoever uses their quirk forfeits.” She grinned wide at Shinso.</p><p>“That’s fine with me; you okay with that, Kayama—Sensei.” He looked towards the teacher.</p><p>“Since both of you agree, then yeah, go nuts,” she shrugged before calling for the match to start.</p><p>The two friends circled one another, analyzing each other to see who would make the first move. Shinso was the first to break as he rushed Izuku. Izuku dodged his first strike but not his second. She winced at the hit to her arm briefly before she grabbed his jacket to toss him over her arm. Only for him to slip out at the last moment, landing on his feet. Shinso bent low to the ground before running forward to try and tackle her. Izuku backflipped out of the way before twirling around fist ready and socking him in the face.</p><p>Shinso took the punch face moving only slightly before grabbing her arms and pulling her down to meet his knee, winding her. Thinking he had the advantage, he pulled her up and tossed her towards the boundary of the ring. She didn’t go far before her time as Tenshi kicked in. Curving her body and pulling her legs in, she forced herself to the side, landing on the ground just before the line. She quickly got up and dodged out of the way of Shinsos's next attack. He had charged at her hoping to push her out of the ring; this, however, ended up being his downfall.</p><p>“And Midoriya Izuku is moving onto the finals.” Midnight announced as the crowd went wild.</p><p>“Good job Shinso. You almost had me there” Izuku offered her hand to him, pulling him off the ground.</p><p>“Yeah, but it still wasn’t enough,” Shinso muttered bitterly.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be like that. Besides, I have a feeling you did more than enough to earn a place in 1–A,” she scolded him lightly</p><p>“Oh? And how’s that?”</p><p>“You lasted against me longer than anyone else in our class.” She shrugged</p><p>“Why would that make any difference?” He tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you? I’m a T.A.,” She tossed over her shoulder casually as she passed by Aizawa—Sensei.</p><p>“Problem child 2 I think it’s time we had a discussion,” he said as he leads Shinso off into a different room.</p><p>Izuku chuckled. She was pretty sure she knew what her Sensei was going to tell him.</p><p>“Deku!” Katsuki growled</p><p>“Yes, Kaachan?” She rolled her eyes; honestly, when was he going to grow up?</p><p>“You better not hold back, or el—“</p><p>“Or what? You’ll beat me up? How is that any different than the previous ten years.” She snapped at him cutting him off before walking away from him.</p><p>“Get back here; we’re not done,” he tried to grab her arm but stopped when she glared at him.</p><p>“Save it for the match Kaachan” she turned back around and went to look for some food before the final. She didn’t really get to eat much at lunch due to Todoroki—Kuns discussion.</p><p>*time skip*</p><p>It had only been a few seconds into the match, and Izuku was having to dodge while executing quick hits towards him. Further angering Katsuki since it appeared she wasn’t using her quirk.</p><p>“Grrr. Dammit, Deku, stop looking down on me and use your quirk.” Katsuki released a massive blast forcing Izuku to use float.</p><p>“Looking down on you? When the fuck have I ever looked down on you?” She landed with a scowl.</p><p>“You’re the one who refused to fight back when it’s obvious you could.” He raged, sure she didn’t get her quirk until recently, but there’s no way she learned how to move like that in only a year.</p><p>Izuku rushed him, dodging underneath his outstretched arm and flipping him over her shoulder. She placed her foot on his back and twisted his arm to the point of breaking. “Do you really think I could fight back? You <em>idiot</em>. The teachers already pinned the blame for those fights on <em>me</em>. If I had defended myself, then they would have suspended or expelled me. Hell, if I hadn’t met Nezu when I did, I probably wouldn’t have even gotten into U.A.” Izuku cried tears of frustration. Why couldn’t he see just how much that school had hurt her? How much damage it caused both of them?</p><p>Katsuki didn’t know what to think. On the one hand, she had a point. On the other hand, he had spent years thinking she looked down on him. That sort of mentality didn’t just go away, and it didn’t help that she was barely using her newfound power. So he did something risky by exploding the ground from underneath them, blowing them backward.</p><p>Izuku hadn’t expected him to do that and, as such, landed roughly on the ground...out of bounds. The match was over, and she had lost.</p><p>“Katsuki Bakugou is the winner,” Midnight announced, stunning Katsuki and angering him all at once. Izuku only smiled at him before walking towards the exit.</p><p>“No, we ain’t done yet,” Katsuki screamed, charging towards Izuku. She waited for him to get just close enough before she activated Blackwhip, binding him with it.</p><p>“You wanted to know why I didn’t use my quirk, right? Tell me something, Kaachan. What does that feel like right now?” She asked, her eyes hidden by her bangs.</p><p>“Like, like they could strangle me at any moment.” He grunted out in pain</p><p>“Yeah, and it’s taking almost every single drop of my concentration to make sure they don’t,” she released him from their hold.</p><p>“I’ve only had my quirk for two weeks; you’ve had yours for 12 <em>Years</em>. Think about that.” She started to walk away once more.</p><p>“What about Todoroki?” He asked</p><p>“I don’t need to explain myself to you, but I repeat. Think. About. It.” She hissed before sprinting out of the stadium. She needs a few minutes to herself before she snapped at someone.</p><p>*ring ring ring* Izuku’s phone went off, startling her. Pulling it out, she looked at the caller I.D. To see, it was her mother.</p><p>“Hey, mom.”</p><p>“Oh, Izuku, I'm so proud of you! You did so well. You didn’t push yourself, though, right?” Her mother rattled off with both pride and worry</p><p>“No, mom, I made sure to mainly use my quirk for defense.” Huh, when did she start thinking of it as her quirk? Well, she <em>was</em> fine with Nana and Dais’ quirk everyone else could fuck off.</p><p>“I was worried about your fight with That Todoroki boy. Especially when you ended up encased in ice, but I’m glad you were able to break out. Her mother continued</p><p>“Yeah, hey, listen, could you do some investigative work on Endeavor?” Izuku asked her mother when she was reminded of what Todoroki had told her.</p><p>“I can, but what’s this about?” She asked</p><p>“I don’t think I can tell you just yet. It might be better for you to find out on your own, so you’re not biased.” She fidgeted with her shirt with nervous energy. She still needed to talk to Aizawa Sensei about what she learned. If nothing else, they might be able to get Todoroki—Kun out of that house.</p><p>“All right sweetie, now you better go; the award ceremony is going to start soon.” Her mother agreed before hanging up the phone. Izuku released a sigh; that was one thing off her list. She thought as she walked towards the podium room.</p><p>She saw Shinso but not Katsuki or Iida.</p><p>“Where’s Iida and Kaachan?” She asked Midnight</p><p>“Iida had a family emergency, and Bakugou will be here; he’s just being a little difficult.” Midnight answered before walking away.</p><p>Izuku swore, she needed to make sure Iida was okay, so she sent a quick text before walking through the door that had a number two on it. She was getting nervous and excited at being presented with an award. Excited because she made it so far but nervous because she knew Yagi was the one presenting the metal.</p><p>However, her emotions took a dive when she saw Katsuki rise from below. He was chained up and muzzled and was thrashing wildly because of it. Izuku’s mind was no longer at the stadium; neither was Shinso’s. Izuku could only see that day with the sludge Villian and Shinso; Shinso saw his time from before he was rescued.</p><p>Without even thinking, Izuku summoned up One For All and jumped onto the number one platform, Shinso following closely behind her.</p><p>“Midoriya, Shinso, you need to get back on your platform” Midnight stepped in front of them</p><p>“Get out of my way,” Izuku snarled, barring her teeth tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>“Wha—Midoriya, I assure you he’s fine—“</p><p>“If you knew anything about him, you’d know he’s not fine,” she snapped.</p><p>“Hey, Sensei?” Shinso asked, quirk activated.</p><p>“Ye—“</p><p>“Get out of Midoriya’s way.” He all but growled. Once Midnight had moved, they didn’t waste any time. Shinso removed the muzzle around Katsuki’s face, checking the area around his mouth for possible damage. “Don’t move your mouth too quickly, or you may hurt something,” he told Katsuki.</p><p>Meanwhile, Izuku was busy breaking the chains and then the gauntlets that kept him restrained.</p><p>“Why are you helping me?” Katsuki chocked out. Mind partially trapped in the sludge Villians hold.</p><p>“You’re not the only one he attacked that day, Kaachan,” Izuku whispered as she broke the last of his restraints.</p><p>“I was muzzled because of my quirk for <em>years </em>before I met Izuku. I know how irritating and painful those things can get.” Shinso answered while glaring at the teachers.</p><p>“Shinso, let Kayama—Sensei go please, I want to ask her something.” Izuku clenched her fists in anger. Shinso only nodded in response releasing his hold.</p><p>“Shinso, that was very wron—“</p><p>“Who authorized this” Izuku interrupted, gesturing to the now pile of scrap metal.</p><p>“Wha—“</p><p>“Who authorized this! Because I know damn well Aizawa—Sensei wouldn’t nor would principal Nezu so who.” She glared up at Midnight, resisting the urge to let Blackwhip out and demolish this entire podium.</p><p>“He was refusing to cooperate; we had no choice.” She said meekly.</p><p>“Tell me something, Sensei, did you ask our homeroom teacher? Did you ask Nezu? Did you ask Hound dog?” She snapped at the 18+ heroine.</p><p>“No, you didn’t because if you had, they would have said NO! If you had, they would have told you that binding Kaachan up like that could trigger an episode from when he was attacked by a villain. Not to mention how it could affect the other two winners,” Izuku reprimanded her glaring all the while.</p><p>“So, I’ll ask you again who approved of this.”</p><p>“Vlad king and All Might.” She looked to the ground in shame. The kid was right; she should have asked Aizawa.</p><p>“I AM HERE!” Yagi shouted. Izuku whipped around and focused her glare on him. Of course, it was Yagi, though Vlad was a bit of a surprise considering he was the teacher of 1–B, not 1–A</p><p>“I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t think I want my medal anymore.” Izuku jumped off the podium, a bitter taste in her mouth.</p><p>“Young Midoriya!” Yagi called, spluttering in shock.</p><p>“Same here,” Shinso shrugged, following his friend.</p><p>“I didn’t want it in the first place, now I want it even less,” Katsuki growled, following his once friend. He needed to re-evaluate some of his beliefs...maybe it was time to <em>actually </em>talk to Hound Dog at their weekly sessions.</p><p>“Wait!” Yagi reaches a hand out towards Katsuki only to be stopped by Aizawa’s capture scarf.</p><p>“All Might stay away from my kids,” he growled out.</p><p>“But we need to present them their medals,” he pleaded.</p><p>“No, we need to discuss how you thought it was a good idea to cause not just one of my kids but all three of them to have traumatic flashbacks,” he screamed at the man tightening the scarf. “Don’t think I don’t see you trying to escape Nemuri, your in deep shit too.” Midnight froze as Aizawa called her out, which was long enough for Hizashi to block her exit.</p><p>“Sorry about all that, folks. It would seem some of U.A.’s faculty needs a couple of refresher courses in how to teach,” Hizashi spoke to the crowd as he forced Nemuri into a bow with him, Aizawa merely <em>looked </em>at All Might, and he was scrambling into a bow.</p><p>“Midoriya, Shinso, Bakugou, on behalf of the staff, we are deeply sorry that what should have been a moment of celebration ended up being a painful reminder of past events,” Aizawa apologized to his students.</p><p>“You don’t need to apologize teach, just...make sure they do better.” Katsuki pointed towards Midnight and All might before walking away with the other two.</p><p>“De—Midoriya,” Katsuki said to Izuku, startling her. He never called her by her name.</p><p>“Yeah?” She asked</p><p>“Are you okay? I mean—I just—fuck why are words so hard,” Katsuki growled in frustration</p><p>“Honestly, it’s been kind of roller coaster of emotions, and that shit show just happened to be the last straw. What about you?”</p><p>“I think...I think I need some help.” Katsuki whispered</p><p>“You know I’m here if you need me, right.”</p><p>“Ye—yeah, but no offense, that’s part of the problem. I—I can’t seem to discern between the image I had of you and who you actually are. I know I fucked up, and I know I owe you a shit ton, especially an apology, but I’m not in a place to give that right now,” Katsuki tried explaining while holding his tears back. Shinso places his hand on Katsuki’s shoulder to try and ground him.</p><p>“You know, a friend of mine told me once that it’s okay to cry and feel vulnerable. That doesn’t make you weak it just makes you human.” Shinso mused, and that was the last straw for Katsuki. The tears just came flowing out as he gripped tightly onto Shinso and Izuku. They, in turn, held him until he passed out from emotional exhaustion.</p><p>“I’ll take him to Recovery Girl so you can enjoy what’s left of the festival,” Izuku said as she picked Katsuki up and carried towards the infirmary, she would call aunt Mitsuki after he was settled.</p><p>“Hey, kid!” A masculine voice called to Izuku.</p><p>“Need any help,” it asked as a feather rose in front of her face. She turned towards Hawks, wondering if he had seen that disaster of an awards ceremony.</p><p>“Nah, I got him. Besides, I don’t think you wanna risk getting nitroglycerin on your feathers,” she continued walking towards the infirmary. Growing up with Katsuki, she had learned how to safely and adequately remove nitroglycerin from clothes and skin.</p><p>“You mind if I walk with you then? I couldn’t help but notice you three were having quite the emotional moment there.” Hawks asked in response. He knew how draining those kinds of breaks can be. He’s seen them happen with victims and had a few himself...when the commission wasn’t watching, that is.</p><p>“That might be a good idea just in case. If something does happen, though, carry him with your arms, not your feathers. I can get his sweat out of clothes, but feathers are a lot more tricky.” She answered the hero as she continued her way towards the infirmary him following behind her.</p><p>“You know, for someone who’s only had their quirk for a couple weeks, you did pretty good out there.” Hawks complimented her.</p><p>“Well, I got into U.A. without a quirk; it would make sense I’d know how to handle each trial.” She murmured. Seriously why were so many people making a big deal about her quirk?</p><p>“I’d imagine someone of Tenshi’s skill level would.” Hawks answered once more, complimenting her and briefly shocking her.</p><p>“I really should stop acting shocked when people figure out who I am. I mean, the plan was always to make Tenshi my official hero persona, but that was when I was going to be underground.” She muttered bitterly as she texted her aunt to call her when she could. Knowing auntie, she was already on her way to give the school a piece of her mind.</p><p>“You still can you know? Nothing says you <em>have </em>to be a limelight hero.” Hawks encouraged her. He actually liked the kid and the work she did. It reduced the amount of work other heroes had. Hell, he now had a weekend free every other month because he didn’t have to patrol one of the areas her centers were set up in.</p><p>“Mhm, I’ve thought about it, probably one of the reasons I’m continuing my training with Eraserhead.” She smiled fondly as she reminisced the past couple of weeks in gym gamma.</p><p>“Eraserhead, huh? I guess it makes sense to get extra trading from him while being taught by All Might.” He mused</p><p>“Oh, I’m not being taught by that asshole; he sucks at teaching.” Izuku spat in bitter anger.</p><p>“You don’t seem to like All Might a lot. I mean, he’s no Endeavor—“</p><p>“I may not like All might, but he’s still a helluva lot better than Endeavor,” Izuku snapped, interrupting hawks</p><p>“I mean, I know the number two is a brash guy but—“</p><p>“3.5 billion, 30,000, 20” Izuku rattled off.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Hawks asked in confusion.</p><p>“Respectively, that’s how much the damage he caused cost, the number of people injured, and how many people died. Not because of the villain but because he couldn’t be bothered enough to make sure his fire didn’t hurt anyone. And that was just this year alone.” Izuku explained, causing Hawk’s face to become paler by the second.</p><p>“Why doesn’t anyone know about this?”</p><p>“I don’t know. The information's there if you look for it.” Izuku shrugged as she pulled up her sources on her phone, showing it to Hawks. ‘Well, shit looks like I’m gonna need to re-evaluate who I consider is a good hero,’ he thought to himself.</p><p>“Anyways, no offense, but why are you still here?” She asked, locking her phone.</p><p>“Can’t a hero hang out and get to know a future coworker?” Hawks shrugged, trying to fit back into his carefree persona.</p><p>“They can but seeing as this is event is used as a scouting opportunity...” she trailed off, hinting that she already knew why he was there.</p><p>“All right, you got me; I wanted to convince you to intern under me” Hawks places his hands in front in surrender.</p><p>“Why not submit a form like everyone else?” She quirked an eyebrow up, curiosity peeked.</p><p>“I was, but how you handled yourself on stage impressed me, so I decided to try and convince you to take my offer when you get it.” He shrugged, plus the kid was Tenshi. They could pretty much fly already without a quirk.</p><p>“Why should I intern under you?” She asked seriously.</p><p>“Well, I know your quirk is labeled as energy manipulation, and you can fly with it. However, I’m pretty sure I saw you were a bit shaky at times in the air.” He explained to her.</p><p>“Hmmm, you do have a point, is there any chance I’ll get to meet Pop step?” She wanted to ask the vigilante turned heroine about her quirk and possibly about doing a show with her in a couple of months, sometime around Christmas.</p><p>“If I say yes, will you take the internship?” Hawks grinned; he knew poaching her from Ingenium was a smart move.</p><p>“So long as Aizawa Sensei doesn’t have plans for me, then yes.” Izuku gave as an answer.</p><p>“You know what? I’ll take it; hope to see you in a couple weeks, kid.” Hawks waved as he left the room. Izuku merely sighed; that was both exciting and nerve-racking.</p><p>“<em>Gotta go fast, gotta go fast,</em>” Izuku jumped as she heard Iidas’ ringtone scrambling to answer the phone and walking out of the room.</p><p>“Iida is everything okay I heard there was a family emergency.”</p><p>“It’s Tensei he—the hero killer attacked him and he—his legs he may not ever get to walk again,” Iida sobbed to his friend.</p><p>Izuku froze in horror, her phone falling from her hand and landing with a loud clack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew that was a really long chapter but I wanted to get quite a few things out there. I also wanted Izuku to meet and intern under Hawks because reasons that I'm not a hundred percent sure on yet. Maybe I just wanna see him saved from the commission.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hero names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku sat in class, feeling numb from the days off. After Iida’s phone call, she rushed to the hospital. She needed to make sure they were okay. They weren’t really, but Tensei had survived, he may never walk again, but he would live.</p><p>She had talked to Iida about what he knew. Apparently, Tensei was patrolling when Stain ambushed him. Which was weird since Tensei almost always has a sidekick with him. Moreover, why did Stain let him live? Why attack Ingenium? He didn’t fit Stains M.O.</p><p>Iida, however, was angry, angry that his brother was attacked, his career ruined, his legs paralyzed. He wanted to go after Stain, and Izuku had snapped at him</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean you want to go after him? Are you insane” she shouted at him in their private room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How else am I going to avenge my brother” he growled</em>
</p><p><em>“Aven—Iida this man has taken out high profile pros, people who’ve had </em>years <em>of experience. We’ve only had a couple </em>months<em>. If you go after him, you’ll die,” she argued, fists clenched at her sides, teeth ground tight, tears forming.</em></p><p>“Mido—Chan?” Uraraka placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, snapping her out of her memory.</p><p>“Are you okay? You seem a bit off,” she asked, worry etched across her face.</p><p>“I...don’t know. I’m honestly worried over Iida and his brother,” she answered honestly.</p><p>“You two have seemed a bit distant lately. What happened?”</p><p>“We got into a fight; I can’t really tell you what it’s about but suffice to say we decided to take a break from each other,” Izuku explained, remembering how he had told her to leave if she wasn’t going to be supportive of him. She had yelled at him then about how much of an idiot he was before she left.</p><p>“Sit down and be quiet, today we’re going to be spending time on coming up with hero names,” Aizawa announced to the room, causing everyone to cheer.</p><p>“But first, I’m going to introduce you to your new classmate.” He said, causing the majority of the class to tilt their head in confusion. Who was the new person going to be?</p><p>“Hi, I’m Shinso Hitoshi. Nice to meet you or whatever.” He said as he shrugged.</p><p>“Sensei, are you sure it’s such a good ide—“</p><p>“Ojiro Mashiro, if you finish that statement, I will drag you to the pit for a sparring session. Shinso earned his spot in the hero course. Just because you don’t like how he utilized his skills doesn’t mean he’s not hero material,” Izuku interrupted him smile sharp eyes closed. Ojiro Wisely shut up about it.</p><p>“Having said that, Shinso go sit behind Midoriya. Now since I’m not good at names, I had two people come in to help with yours.” Aizawa continued before he began to climb into his bag as the door opened, letting in Midnight and Present Mic.</p><p>“Since Kayama has proved she doesn’t always have the best judgment, Hizashi is here to make sure she isn’t biased towards people’s hero names.” Aizawa drawled as he glared at Kayama. She gulped in fear and broke out in a sweat. She was still sore from his and Hizashi’s beat down.</p><p>“However, if her being here is going to cause any discomfort for any of you, then I’ll kick her out,” He amended while subtly looking at the three winners of the sports festival.</p><p>“I’m fine with it,” Izuku shrugged in response. She couldn’t really blame Midnight for what happened; she wasn’t the one who came up with the idea.</p><p>“Tch doesn’t bug me any,” Katsuki growled.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Shinso groaned, looking towards the ceiling. ‘Honestly, they apologized already. It’s not like they can change what happened.’ He thought to himself as he glanced at his sleeping mentor. While whiteboards were passed out.</p><p>“Midoriya—San, do you think you could help me with my hero name?” Todoroki asked Izuku, walking over to her.</p><p>“Sure, Todoroki, what were you thinking of?” Izuku asked.</p><p>“I was thinking of going by my name, but honestly, I kind of want to piss off my old man.” He explained.</p><p>“Hmmm, I would say you could go by Zuko, but that may cause more problems than it’s worth. Let’s see, icyhot’s still a copyrighted brand name, so that’s out. Phoenix is <em>way </em>too obvious and wouldn’t make him angry.” Izuku started to tick off while she muttered to herself. Todoroki was attempting to squash down the butterflies in his stomach. Why was she so cute. Shinso, meanwhile, was watching the two smirking at how clueless they both were.</p><p>“Maybe, Nitrous? It would be a representation of your dual quirks without giving too much away? Though I don’t know if it’ll make Endeavor angry,” Izuku shrugged as she looked up at the dual haired boy.</p><p>“Nitrous, huh, I think I’ll go with that.” Todoroki nodded before taking his seat. Soon, Izuku’s turn to present came. Walking to the podium, she took a deep breath and reached for her bracelet.</p><p>“I’m actually going to go by a name I came up with a few years ago, and I’m hoping I can trust everyone here to keep my identity a secret” she deactivated her hologram, revealing her hero costume and a familiar Black and white mask. Izuku flipped her board over, “I’m going to be the resilient hero Tenshi” her class broke out in cheers.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re <em>the </em>Tenshi,” Ashido exclaimed, “Your centers are one of the reasons I have such good control on my quirk.”</p><p>“Yeah man, if it weren’t for you, I never would have been able to up my limit,” Kaminari added.</p><p>“I thought you were manly before, but man, who would have thought we had the people’s hero in our class,” Kirishima continued the trail sharp-toothed grin wide.</p><p>“Wait, they call me the people’s hero; why?” Izuku asked she was only doing what she could to help people.</p><p>“Tch, isn’t it obvious, Deku? You and your organizations have helped a lot of people who’d normally be overlooked by society. Hell, it helped me gain control over my quirk. Your a good hero Deku” Katsuki muttered that last sentence to himself, but she still heard. Tears formed in her eyes. Willing them away, she wetly laughed.</p><p>“Thanks, guys; you have no idea how much it means to me for you to say that.”</p><p>“Well yeah, you helped my family out. Your practice of hiring small businesses is one of the reasons I’m able to come to U.A., “ Uraraka yelled, bouncing up to her friend and hugging her tightly.</p><p>“You help out a lot of people. You give them hope where there isn’t any. You fight for them when no one else will.” Shinso told her as he remembered how she literally tore apart his guardians, social worker, <em>and </em>the hero commission(since they were one of the ones who encouraged muzzling him). She was like an avenging angel who wouldn’t stop until justice was met.</p><p>“Alright then, if you could all calm down, I’ll hand out your internship lists.” Aizawa interrupted the class’s conversation. “For those of you who didn’t receive an offer, U.A. has a list of heroes you can intern under. You can spend the rest of today looking over your offers, but we’ll need to know who you plan to intern with by the end of this week.” He finished as he handed out each students’ packet before displaying the number each one got on the board.</p><p>“Oh wow, Midoriya got a lot of offers,” Hagakure spoke in amazement.</p><p>Izuku glanced up to see she had 1,000 offers!? What the hell? She didn’t think she did<em> that</em> good. How the fuck was she...Oh, right, she already knew who she was interning under.</p><p>“So do you know who you’re going to intern under,” Jirou asked Momo.</p><p>“I was thinking Uwabami since she has such a powerful public appearance.” Momo mused</p><p>“Nope, Nah—uh, you are not interning under such a vapid woman who dares call herself a hero. Hand me your list and read this,” Izuku ordered as she pulled up one of her mothers’ recent articles with citations because that shits important and snatched her list, flipping through and highlighting the heroes that would do her good.</p><p>“I—I had no idea. She really forces her interns to diet? I—my quirk doesn’t allow that I have to eat almost 5000 calories on a normal day more when I use my quirk.” Momo said, horrified at what she had read. Apparently, the heroine had faced some recent backlash for one of her interns' fainting during a villain fight. The reason for it was because Uwabami forced them to adhere to a strict diet and body image.</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about it; that’s what I’m here for.” Izuku soothed before handing her back the packet.</p><p>“I highlighted some heroes who either have a quirk similar to yours or are combat-oriented. I noticed you tend to fight with mostly melee weapons, which is fine, but it may be a good idea to go long range.” Izuku waited for Momo to process and look over her packet, not noticing the growing astonishment in her classmates' eyes.</p><p>“However, since you could go to Snipe Sensei for such things, it may be better to intern under someone like Fatgum. His quirk has similar requirements to yours, and he has a separate budget to properly feed his interns what their quirk needs.” Izuku explained though she had another reason for suggesting him. Fatgum was very good at giving his interns a confidence boost when needed. Sure, Amajiki—Senpai was extremely shy and nervous, but according to Mirio, it was a <em>lot </em>worse before joining Fatgum. Momo needed someone like that; ever since she lost her match to Tokoyami, she had been Less sure of herself.</p><p>“I guess that’s why they call you the T.A. Midoriya,” Tsuyu spoke up from behind, startling her fellow greenette.</p><p>“Gah, Tsu, don’t scare me like that!” Izuku screeched, clutching her heart, then groaning in dismay as she realized Aizawa—Sensei would definitely be putting her through more awareness exercises.</p><p>“Sorry Mido,” Tsuyu apologized, remembering her friend complaining a few days ago about how much of a slave drive their Sensei could be.</p><p>“It’s all right, Tsu. Besides I’d rather you sneak up on me than a villain.” She said, pulling her phone out to check who was constantly messaging her. It was Atsuhiro, it was about the second chance center. That was currently burning to the ground.</p><p>“Shit, Sensei, I need to go. There’s an emergency at Second chance.” She yelled, springing from her seat and flinging her bag over her shoulder, dialing Atsuhiros number.</p><p>“What happened?” She said when he picked up as she opened the door.</p><p>“What the fuck was Endeavor doing there? He never patrols that area.” She screamed, sprinting into down the hallway.</p><p>“No, stay there...I know part of your parole involves the center...you don’t..Atsuhiro—Atsuhiro! Fuck he hung up on me.”</p><p>“Oh young Midoriya—“</p><p>“Not now Yagi, there’s been an emergency at one of my buildings, and I need to get there.” Izuku snapped at the blonde number 1</p><p>“What emergency?” He asked, following behind the girl in his buff form. She was fast without One For All he’d give her that.</p><p>“The second chance center was caught in an attack between Endeavor and some unknown villain. It’s burning down, and I—there’s a lot of people who live there.” She was holding back tears. She would not cry in front of this man; her people needed her.</p><p>“You’re worried about their safety.” He finished for her.</p><p>“It’s not just that a lot of former villains and criminals are there as part of a reform program. If I don’t get there—“</p><p>“Then the police and heroes may think it was them who caused the fire.” Yagi finished.</p><p>“Yeah, so if you’d please—"</p><p>“How about I take you? I have at least two hours left, and it’ll be faster.” He offered the girl.</p><p>“Why? You know it won’t make up for what you did.” She said bitterly as she turned on him.</p><p>“No it won’t, but it’s a start.” Yagi stated, offering his arm to the girl. After the sports festival, he had been reflecting on his previous actions. He had found that not only was he an idiot but a villain.</p><p>“Fine,” she sighed, climbing into his arms, “but don’t think I’m going to forgive you just yet.” She finished as she began typing away at her phone, trying to get into contact with the other tenants and volunteers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's this a plot device? All Might realizes he was an idiot? Eh he's prob gonna go back to being one I haven't decided. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed imma post one more chapter then probably stop cause I recently got another BNHA idea over the week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Plans are made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so Trigger warning because there is an argument involving how all might forced the quirk on Izuku and the dialogue may honestly be triggering for victims of sexual abuse. I don't know if it will be but just to be sure. I don't want anyone to hurt themselves. Because I honestly got emotional just writing those last parts. The dialogue is near the end and it's when All Might asks who she's interning with. I hope ya'll enjoy it I'mma go grab some tissues now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shoto looked on in concern as his friend(?) Ran out of the classroom. She seemed stressed and scared over an attack that had involved one of her centers.</p><p>
  <em>“What the fuck was Endeavor doing there? He never patrols that area.”</em>
</p><p>Shoto jolted when he heard her mention his father. Could...no he wouldn’t but that conversation he overheard the other day. If his father set this up, he would make him pay. Hurting his family was one thing, but hurting his friends? That was unforgivable. Shoto scratched out Hawk’s name on the form and wrote his fathers. Before walking up to Aizawa and handing it to him.</p><p>“Sensei, can we talk in private, please?” Shoto asked.</p><p>“I assume this is about your internship?” Aizawa did not like the idea of sending Todoroki off to Endeavor while he was being investigated.</p><p>“Actually, it’s a little more complicated than that” Shoto glanced towards Midoriya’s seat to convey his double meaning.</p><p>Aizawa sighed before removing himself entirely from his sleeping bag. He led Shoto towards the faculty lounge, where there was a closed-off room.</p><p>“Normally, I would deny your request to intern under your father,” Aizawa said when the door had closed.</p><p>“Why?” Shoto asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.</p><p>Aizawa sighed before looking at Shoto dead in the eyes, “Do you remember what one of the responsibilities of a teacher or in Midoriya’s case, a T.A. Is?”</p><p>“Oh,” Shoto responded. He probably should have been angry that she would reveal his secret like that, but...he couldn’t find it in him. Instead, he felt warm and happy?</p><p>“Yeah, oh, as of last week, your father has been under investigation. We’ve kept it under wraps, but already we’re finding some discrepancies in his hero career.” Aizawa explained, shocking Shoto. They actually believed him? He thought no one cared, especially after what happened with his mother.</p><p>“Having said that, why should I let you intern under Endeavor?”</p><p>“Because he won’t suspect me of wearing a body cam.” Aizawa quirked an eyebrow at Shoto.</p><p>“True, and since he is being investigated, we don’t have to notify him about it, but why.”</p><p>“I think, no I <em>know </em>he set up that attack near Midoriya’s building. I overheard him talking about ‘putting an overconfident useless green-haired brat in their place,’” Shoto quoted his father.</p><p>“But since that’s not evidence enough...”</p><p>“Maybe I can get him to either admit to setting it up or find evidence of it.” Shoto finished.</p><p>“Are you sure you can do this? We won’t pressure you, you know.” Aizawa prodded he didn’t want to push the kid into betraying his family.</p><p>“Yes. That man has caused harm to my entire family, and now he’s causing harm to the first person I’ve considered a friend. She’s the one who got me to use my fire, not him.”Shoto answered. If what he did to his family didn’t get him thrown into jail, then this would.</p><p>Aizawa only sighed, pushing his hair back before signing off on the form.</p><p>“Alright then, I’ll be sure to tell Majime to place a couple of cameras in your suit. Meanwhile,” Aizawa pulls a bracelet out of his scarf.</p><p>“This is one of Izuku’s bracelets; it records Audio and is neigh indestructible <em>don’t </em>take it off. It’s solar-powered and uploads to a secure channel only Nezu and I can access.” He explains, placing the bracelet on Shoto’s wrist.</p><p>“Thank you, Sensei.” Shoto began to leave the room before turning back.</p><p>“Sensei?”</p><p>“Yes, problem child number 3,” Aizawa drawled</p><p>“You may want to reopen the investigation involving Touya Todoroki,” Shoto suggested, shocking Aizawa as he left the room.</p><p>*With Izuku*</p><p>Izuku took off once she’d landed, leaving Yagi behind to help with the fire. Already she could see a group of her residents being wrongly arrested.</p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” She screamed at the officers arresting her people.</p><p>“Miss, this doesn’t concern you.” One answered.</p><p>“Do you even fucking know who I am?” She glared at them behind her mask.</p><p>“No”</p><p>“I’m the fucking owner of the center that’s currently burning down, and the <em>people </em>you’re arresting happen to be residents of said center.” She explained, walking up to who she assumed was the officer in charge.</p><p>“Ma’am, these are villains—”</p><p>“Former Villians. I say former because either they served their time or are serving their time through my reform program.” She cut him off.</p><p>“That may be, but some of them are in violation of their parole.” Another officer stated smugly.</p><p>Izuku narrowed her eyes at the man making sure to get his badge number before she pulled up a ton of files on her phone. Including one that covers incidents such as this.</p><p>“According to the reformation act of 2067, any and all criminal/Villains who are enrolled in a reform program. When the center or place of said program is no longer inhabitable, or they are forced to evacuate, then they are placed in the custody of their sponsor. Furthermore, anyone on parole whose current residence has become uninhabitable is given a reprive of one month to find a new place to live while being relocated to a temporary house approved by the board.” Izuku patiently explained to the cops the current laws they were violating.</p><p>“If you look through those files on my phone, you’ll find that every single one of these people you have cuffed falls under my responsibility. Now then, are you going to release them, or are you going to continue breaking the law?” She smiled menacingly at them, giving them a few minutes to make their decision.</p><p>“Yo! Tenshi, how's school going?” The chief of police asked the girl.</p><p>“It’s going well. How’s your kid doing? Staying out of trouble, I hope.” She answered him, grinning as she watched the other officers begin to sweat.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s doing a <em>lot </em>better thanks to you and your programs. His business is taking off rather well too.” The chief conversed with the girl. About a year ago, he enrolled his son into one of her programs as a way to save him from the dark path he had started to walk down on. He didn’t know how but she was able to get through to him and help him start up a dance studio.</p><p>“That’s wonderful to hear.” She grinned. Izuku loved hearing about her people’s success cases.</p><p>“Oi, what are you all doing? Release these people.” The chief ordered, glaring at his officers.</p><p>“But sir they’—”</p><p>“Are you disobeying a direct order?” The chief narrowed his eyes at his subordinate. It was a good thing he decided to come down and see if he could help with the fire.</p><p>“No sir,” They all barked before releasing everyone.</p><p>Izuku started making rounds to ensure her people were safe and weren’t badly hurt by the fire. Thankfully everyone had got out safely, but there some people missing. Dabi, Toga, and Atsuhiro were all missing.</p><p>“Spinner, Do you know where Dabi, Toga, and Atsuhiro are. I can’t seem to find them anywhere.” She asked the Lizardman.</p><p>“No, sorry, I was busy trying to help get as many people out since I’m slightly more heat resistant.” He answered.</p><p>“That’s just great. Why’d they runoff? They should have known I would have come to stop anything bad from happening.” Izuku pushed back her hair in frustration.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing? Why are these villains not in handcuffs.” Endeavor growled as he walked towards the group.</p><p>Izuku whirled around and strolled up to him. She was a righteous ball of fury, and she would not be stopped.</p><p>“How <em>dare </em>you! These people just lost their fucking home because of your incompetence as a hero.” She jabbed her finger into his chest, forcing him to take a step back.</p><p>“They’re vil—”</p><p>“They are not villains. They are people who made mistakes and are trying to fix them and their lives.”</p><p>“Once a villain always a villain.” Endeavor stated firmly</p><p>“Oh, and like you’re one to talk! Where’s the Villian you were so adamant on catching, huh?” She snarled at him</p><p>“Now yo—”</p><p>“Stay the <em>fuck </em>out of this All Might.” She snapped at Yagi,</p><p>“Unfortunately, he got way. Probably helped by some of his buddies.” Endeavor gestured to her people.</p><p>“What the hell were you doing here in the first place? This isn’t your assigned patrol area.” She snapped, ignoring his suggestion for now.</p><p>“Careful there, little girl. We wouldn’t want any more of your centers at risk, would we.” Endeavor whispered to her menacingly.</p><p>Izuku’s eyes widened, that fucking bastard. He did this because of what she said at the festival! Oh, he was going to <em>pay</em>. She didn’t know how or when, but She was going to make Enji Todoroki suffer for what he did. First, though she had to take care of her people, she turned her back on him, walking away. He may have won the battle, but she was going to win the war.</p><p>After all, he violated numerous contracts she had with the government, which involved the commission (much to their displeaser). The majority of these contracts stating heroes would do everything in their power to avoid areas with her symbol. She’s honestly not sure how her dad managed that, but she’s grateful for it. Now all she needed was to get evidence that Endeavor had deliberately attacked one of her centers.</p><p>First, though, she needed to figure out where her missing persons had run off before the authorities found them.</p><p>“Young Tenshi?” Yagi asked. He wouldn’t admit it, but in this persona, she was terrifying. She almost reminded him of someone, but he couldn’t place who.</p><p>“What, All Might. I have a lot of work to get done and little time to do it.” Izuku rubbed at her temples, feeling a headache form.</p><p>“I was wondering if you had already picked someone for your internship?” He asked her hoping to encourage her to take Gran’s offer.</p><p>“I’ve already picked to intern with Hawks; why?” She answered him</p><p>“Ah, I see. It’s just that I was hoping to convince you to intern under my previous teacher. He helped me master my quirk after my mentor died.” Yagi explained.</p><p>Izuku stared at him blankly before she said, “No.”</p><p>“Young Tenshi, please, you need to ma—”</p><p>“What makes you think you have <em>any </em>right to decide what I need to do? I didn’t even want this, I didn’t want this, and you forced it on me.” She whispered in silent fury at him being mindful of the people around them.</p><p>“I’m just trying to help.” He answered.</p><p>“Yeah, a <em>real </em>fucking help you’ve been. You took away something from me that day. Something I can never get back. You put me in danger. <em>You </em>did this to me!” She sobbed as her quirk activated on his own.</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“No. You don’t get to say you’re sorry. You don’t get to smile and wash away all the pain <em>you</em> caused. I will be a hero. But I won’t be the one you want.” She snapped before running away and joining her people to help salvage whatever they could from the wreckage.</p><p>Yagi sighed to himself; he needed to get her to understand. They were running out of time; <em>he </em>was running out of time. ‘Besides,’ he thought, ‘If she didn’t want One For All, then why’d she still possess it.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, Yeah that happened, and yes Izuku's family is not only rich but connected as all get out. Part of it's from her charity work part of it's from her mother's newspaper business. mostly it's from AFO because you cannot convince me he didn't have agents in the government. high up agents. Also All Might has no idea that she can't give OFA away. At least not until Gran comes to kick his ass. Yes she will still be meeting Gran. I'm not going into how though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Internships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ok, Midoriya?” Tokoyami asked his fellow intern.</p><p>“Yeah, Greenie, you look like shit,” Dark Shadow piped up from Tokoyami.</p><p>“Dark Shadow!” Tokoyami scolded lightly.</p><p>“I’m fine Tokoyami, I’ve just had a hectic week.” Izuku rubbed at her eyes. Ever since the second-chance incident, she had spent the week looking for space in her other buildings until the center could be rebuilt. Meanwhile, she had been trying to track down some evidence against Endeavor but hadn’t found anything concrete yet.</p><p>“For a creature of light, you sure travel the path of darkness quite a bit,” Tokoyami mused as Dark Shadow floated near Izuku.</p><p>“What’s the point of being a hero if I don’t help those who need it most.” Izuku shrugged as she scratched under Dark Shadow’s chin. Those trapped in the dark needed a hand sometimes to escape it, and she had the funds and skills to help them.</p><p>“Sometimes, we can’t help those who do not wish to leave,” Tokoyami stated, making Izuku pause for a moment. She still hadn’t heard back from any of her people, and now Spinner was missing as well. She wanted to help them, but…Endeavor may have caused them to give up hope.</p><p>“Maybe, but sometimes, sometimes they are forced back by those in the light.” She replied she enjoyed talking to Tokoyami. She really did, but sometimes he hit a little too close to home.</p><p>“Ah, it is suspicious how he was in an area where he never patrols.”</p><p>“Not to mention, there were no reports of a villain attack in the surrounding areas.” Izuku mused.</p><p>“Mhm, there’s usually far more coverage when it involves one of the top 10.” Tokoyami and Dark shadow both found the whole ordeal strange. If they found out Endeavor had targeted their classmate…well, there’s a reason you <em>don’t </em>piss them off. Hurting their friends is a sure-fire way to get on their bad side.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking, but I can’t very well go accusing the number 2 of being villainous, not without proof.” Izuku shrugged as she rose from her seat, getting off the train. They had arrived at their destination.</p><p>“Hey, there chickadees, how was the trip?” Hawks waved to alert the kids where he was.</p><p>“It was ok; thank you for this opportunity, Hawks—san.” Izuku bowed to the hero.</p><p>“Now, now none of that kid, I’m just glad to be able to mentor fellow fliers.” Hawks grinned at the two of them.</p><p>“But I can’t fly?” Tokoyami looked at Hawks quizzically.</p><p>“Not yet, but I’ve got an idea for that.” Hawks laughed good-naturedly as he leads the kids into his agency.</p><p>“Hawks, are these the little Eyases?” Popstep asked as she appeared in front of the group.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, Popstep. I’m such a <em>huge </em>fan, and I have so many questions about how your quirk works.” Izuku exclaimed with stars in her eyes.</p><p>“You’re a big fan of me? I’m a big fan of <em>you</em>.” Popstep grinned at the girl who she knew to be Tenshi.</p><p>“Ehhhhhh, no way,” Izuku screamed in shock. There was no way one of her idols was a fan of Tenshi was there.</p><p>“You should have more faith in yourself, Midoriya,” Tokoyami stated as he walked beside his friend.</p><p>“I—I know it’s just not something I’m used to yet. There was a reason I wore a mask and disappeared as quickly as possible.” Izuku wouldn’t admit it, but she was <em>extremely </em>camera shy. She didn’t mind when people took videos on their phone, but anytime it was an actual camera, she froze up.</p><p>“Something we’ll work on.” Hawks nodded to Popstep; she’d be good at getting the girl out of her shell.</p><p>Izuku smiled at the winged hero before looking around the training area and gasping in awe. There were so many beams and hanging fixtures. She could definitely work on some routines in a place like this. She was trying to perfect the angelic maneuver but was having trouble with certain aspects of it.</p><p>“Pretty amazing, right?” Popstep grinned at the girl.</p><p>“Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how many acts I could perform in a place like this?” Izuku exclaimed, causing the heroes to chuckle.</p><p>“Well, then maybe we can set something up, a charity event if you will.” Hawks grinned.</p><p>“Wait, really? That would be amazing, especially if I could get Popstep to join.” Izuku gushed, causing Tokoyami to smile at her. He was glad his friend was getting some of her light back.</p><p>“I would freaking love that kid. You wanna test out some of your moves now?” Popstep asked. Izuku only grinned before she took a running leap at the wall and used it as momentum to grab onto one of the ropes. She twisted her body around the rope as she swung before somersaulting onto a beam.</p><p>She lept towards what looked similar to a trapeze before twisting it around rapidly, letting go and spinning in the air towards another rope. She used her moment to further launch herself into the air and landed on one of the highest beams in the room.</p><p>“Holy shit, kid.” A wisened voice said from atop the beam, making Izuku jump and slip off, falling down before she activated float.</p><p>“What the hell gramps? I said you could come help, but if you’re gonna scare the interns, you can go back home.” Popstep yelled.</p><p>“Eh, sorry, what's that? I couldn’t hear you.” The man took on a more feeble appearance cupping his ear towards his granddaughter. Hawks laughed at his sidekick's misfortune; he knew approving the elder’s visit would be entertaining.</p><p>“Are you Gran Torino?” Izuku asked; he looked kind of like the older hero Izuku had researched for one of her acts. Except he was tiny. What happened to cause him to shrink????</p><p>“Eh, Toshi? Since when could you fly?” Gran squinted at the girl, shocking her.</p><p>“Of course, of fucking course even at my internships, that fucker can’t leave me alone.” She growled, shocking Gran as she floated towards the ground.</p><p>Her reaction was not something he was expecting…just how badly did Toshinori fuck up with this kid?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. More Breakdowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did someone say grandpa Gran? Cause I sure as hell did. Also Trigger warning when it says they are in a private car on a train Izuku will go into about why she doesn't like All might. The descriptions can be triggering for certain people so please stay safe. Hope ya'll enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the initial shock of Gran Torino, Izuku was finding her time at Hawks Agency to be rather relaxing and informative. Both Gran and Hawks were a blessing when it came to controlling float. Hawks was able to show her how to use air currents to her advantage, and Gran was able to explain it in a way she could understand.</p><p>Gran was also putting her through her paces in combat. The man was a taskmaster, but he was good when it came to forcing her to think on her feet. Tokoyami and Hawks both laughed at how she got her butt kicked. Until Gran forced them into a spar, kicking their asses worse than hers. Popstep only grinned darkly; Hawks should have known where she learned her moves from. It certainly wasn’t her parents.</p><p>“Damn old man! How are you able to move so fast.” Hawks groaned in pain.</p><p>“Hah, like I’d tell you, fastest hero pfft can’t even keep up with an old man like me.” Gran snarked at the kid.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you’ve had more experience than me. I get it. Sorry, I laughed kid, his kicks hurt.” Hawks rubbed at his backside.</p><p>“I apologize as well Midoriya, it was uncouth of me to laugh at a friend's struggles.” Tokoyami apologized; Izuku merely smiled at her fellow flier.</p><p>“It’s alright, you two; being on the other side, I can see why you thought it was funny,” Izuku said good-naturedly.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, enough sappy shit, let’s see you two fly.” Gran snapped, causing the two to snap to attention and use their quirks.</p><p>Tokoyami had found he could, in a way, fly with dark shadow wrapped around him. The downside is dark shadow required coverage…for now. Gran was working on a way for them to fly in broad daylight. Izuku had theorized maybe they could absorb the shadows from around them or rather the darkness. Gran said it was an interesting theory but one they weren’t quite willing to test with how volatile Dark Shadow can get in the darkness.</p><p>“How do you know so much about floating anyway,” Izuku asked the elder hero. After all, it was more like Dark Shadow was floating like Izuku.</p><p>“I had a friend with a quirk similar to yours—”</p><p>“Nana Shimura, right?” Izuku asked him, smiling softly, shocking the man.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m actually shocked Toshinori would have told you about her.” Gran mused</p><p>“He didn’t,” Izuku muttered bitterly, looking towards the ground.</p><p>“Then, how?” Gran asked quizzically.</p><p>“Turns out it doesn’t just store energy” Was all Izuku would say as she looked up towards the open ceiling in sadness.</p><p>Gran stared at the girl. He didn’t know what happened, but he figured the kid could use a change in scenery.</p><p>“Oi, Hawks, the kid and I are gonna head to a couple of cities over to do a patrol. She won’t learn anything if she fights the same opponents .” Gran told Hawks as he dragged the protesting girl towards the doors.</p><p>“Kay, have fun Greenie, oh, and if you run into trouble, give me a call, ok?” Hawks grinned wolfishly at his intern and the old hero.</p><p>“Wha—Hawks! Gran! Urgh fine.” Izuku groaned, following the man.</p><p>*On the train in a private car*</p><p>“Alright kid, we got a couple of hours before we arrive at our destination,” Gran grunted as he sat across the girl.</p><p>“I take it you wanted to talk about One for All privately?” Izuku asked.</p><p>“Actually, I wanted to know what your problem with Toshinori is. I know he can be an idiot sometimes, but he’s a good person at heart.” Gran explained.</p><p>“A good person? A Good person? Tell me would a good person tell a quirkless girl she can’t be a hero? Would a good person consistently try and tell her she can’t be a hero without his quirk? Would a good person force something, something they didn’t want on them?” Izuku screamed at the man as tears poured from her eyes.</p><p>“I, kid, what happened?” Gran felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he watched the girl break down in front of him.</p><p>“Almost every interaction I had with him, he would try and convince me to take on his quirk. I told him no, told him I wanted to be the first official quirkless hero. HE. TOOK. THAT. FROM. ME.” Izuku seethed in anger at the memory of her ruined dream.</p><p>“He transferred the quirk to me without my consent during a time where I couldn’t even fight back. I had just been attacked by the fucking Nomu at the USJ. I had broken bones, torn skin, and a minor concussion. Instead of getting me medical attention, instead of leading the paramedics to me. He transferred this godforsaken quirk to me.” The tears were pouring off her face as she sobbed in frustrated anger at the situation.</p><p>“A—and if that wasn’t enough,” She sobbed, “I can’t even give the damn thing away.” She whispered, but Gran still heard, horrified at the crime his student committed. He knew One for All could be passed on forcibly, but…that was usually because the user was about to die and didn’t have any other options.</p><p>Gran went over to the girl, cautiously opening his arms wide in offering a hug. Izuku didn’t even hesitate, launching herself into the man's arms, sobs increasing. These past few months had been hell on her, and she had been holding a lot back. Sure her sessions with Hound Dog helped, but…it had all just been too much.</p><p>“Shh, it's ok. I got you.” Gran began to pet at her hair to calm her. Izuku continued to cry into the hero's shoulder, taking comfort in him.</p><p>Gran swore right then and there he was going to remind Yagi just why he should be feared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's add more people to the I'm gonna kick All Might's butt train.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Secrets Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After washing away Izuku’s breakdown, the two had spent the rest of the train ride going over stories about Nana. Gran had a ton to tell her. Some of them were hilarious, while others were inspiring. He told her about the time Nana had gotten stuck mid-air while asleep when they were camping. She woke up over the lake and fell in.</p><p>“There is one thing I wish she hadn’t done, though,” Gran said as he got finished with one of her stories.</p><p>“What’s that,” Izuku asked.</p><p>“Giving her kids up.” Gran looked out at the scenery.</p><p>“I’m sure she had her reasons…didn’t you check up on them?” Izuku felt Nana tense at her question.</p><p>“No, she asked, no made us promise to stay away,” Gran answered.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because she didn’t want to risk them being hurt by villains, by All for One. Though knowing what I know now, I wonder if she really needed to worry about him.” Gran muttered, but both she and Nana heard him.</p><p>‘Ask him what he means by that,’ Nana asked, so Izuku did, and Gran took a deep breath.</p><p>“After Nana’s death, I did some more investigation into her husband's murder. There was something about it that just didn’t sit well with me. At first, we thought it was All for One because he had written on the wall ‘give me what I’m owed,’ and we thought he meant One for All.”</p><p>“What made you doubt it was him?”</p><p>“Because All for One would have captured him, would have captured her entire family and used them as a hostage. He didn’t, so I looked more into his death, and what I found would have devastated Nana.” Gran grit his teeth. Her husband really was scum.</p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>“The man was selling information on our cases, on her and her weaknesses. He even had plans to sell their kids to be used as hostages. Thankfully that didn’t happen because, for some reason, he backed out at the last moment. His buyers didn’t like that and well…” Gran trailed off as an explanation.</p><p>Izuku stared at the man in shock and horror. Nana, though Nana became enraged. The man she loved, the reason she gave her kids up he—why—</p><p>“That motherfucking piece of shit. How fucking dare he? If he wasn’t already dead, I’d rip his head off, no his dick, and feed it to him. It’s because of him I went after All for One with a vengeance. Only now did I find out he was <em>using </em>me.” Nana screamed as she paced around the train car in a corporal form.</p><p>“Na—nana!” Gran asked in shock.</p><p>“Oh, hey Gran…wait, how am I out here? I was in One for All.” Nana questioned.</p><p>“I’d uh, I’d like to know that as well,” Izuku asked as she looked at Nana quizzically. How <em>did</em> Nana leave One for All?</p><p>“Huh might be the quirk we keep sensing in you,” Nana muttered</p><p>“What??!!!” Izuku shrieked in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah, so I don’t know who diagnosed you as quirkless, but they were wrong,” Nana answered, looking at the shocked girl</p><p>“And you didn’t tell me because?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t let me. Dai and I both wanted to, but it didn’t. We think it may be how you reacted to One for All but also…” Nana trailed off</p><p>“She could be suffering from some sort of trauma that’s blocking the quirk?” Gran questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, we're not sure what, though. It’s weird. The quirk almost feels like it’s sentient kind of like Dark Shadow but different.” Nana explained as she faded away.</p><p>“Heh, looks like my times up; thanks for telling us the truth Gran. I still hate the bastard though. Oh, and kick Toshi’s ass for me. He’s put our girl through too much.” Nana ordered, grinning at the man showing her signature move before rentering One for All.</p><p>“That was—”</p><p>“Weird yeah.”</p><p>“Can’t believe I’ve had a quirk all this time” Izuku stared outside the window listlessly.</p><p>“Bah! Quirk no quirk they’re just tools, what’s important is what’s in here,” Gran pointed to her heart. “And here,” He pointed to her head, bringing forth a smile.</p><p>“Thanks, Gran; how much longer until we get to our stop.”</p><p>“Abo—” Gran was cut off as the train jerked to a stop.</p><p>“What’s going on,” Izuku asked</p><p>She didn’t need to ask because in the next moment, a Nomu burst through their car, separating the two of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I make Nana's husband out to be a villain? yes. Why? because his death just did not seem like AFO M.O.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The trash is Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shoto traps a flaming pile of trash and he doesn't even know it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*A few hours before the train crash*</p><p>Shoto was following his sperm donor throughout the training facility. He had just gotten through a training session with him if you can even call it that. Really all the man did was continuously throw fire-powered fists at Shoto while he dodged. He wasn’t allowed to use his ice.</p><p>Which fine it was caught on camera, meaning it would be another strike against him when U.A. took him to court.</p><p>“Do you know why I’m training you so hard, Shoto” Endeavor glared at his masterpiece once he was in their room. Shoto looked at his father quizzically. He knew what the man wanted him to say. He didn’t want to say it, not about Midoriya, but if he wanted a chance at a confession, it had to be said.</p><p>“It’s because I lost to the quirkless freak in the finals,” Shoto muttered bitterly at the ground; the words felt like ash in his mouth.</p><p>“Hmph, yes, not to worry, I’ve already taken measures to ensure she doesn’t get in your way of becoming number 1.” Endeavor replied, looking smug.</p><p>“How so?” Shoto asked</p><p>“Are you sure you want to know?”</p><p>“I want to be number one; if she’s going to be a problem, shouldn’t I know how to take of her and others like her,” Shoto asked his sperm donor bringing forth a bright smile to Endeavors face.</p><p>“It was about time you stopped your rebellion. Very well, when taking care of the competition, you target what they care about most. While making sure you still appear heroic. Normally I could hire a villain to play the part, but none of my usuals would take the job, so I had one of my trusted sidekicks play the part.” Endeavor explained.</p><p>“Aren’t you worried they’d rat you out?” Shoto questioned</p><p>“No, I pick only those who hold a similar mindset to myself. See, that girl was disrespectful towards me and cost you your rightful place as the champion. So I targeted Second—chance and caused the fire under the guise of ‘capturing’ a villain. I was hoping to have those under her care arrested, but I didn’t know Tenshi had the area’s police chief under her thumb. Not like it matters; I’ll have their location soon enough, and when they slip like the villains they are, I’ll be there to place them where they belong.” Endeavor explained smugly to Shoto, who had to adjust his smile, so it came off in agreement.</p><p>“That’s rather clever thank you for telling me. I think I’d like to know more.” Shoto said; Endeavor merely grinned wide and started to tell Shoto every single thing he’d done to reach the number 2 spot. Shoto has to keep from smiling; his father was going away for a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have so many chapters, so many I'm gonna be posting about five for this story that's how many I have. Hope ya'll enjoy this next installment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Muramasa Awakens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku watched as Gran took off after the Nomu while she climbed back onto the train. The Nomu had knocked her out, but thankfully she was able to grab onto the car with Blackwhip. Once on the train, she faced time Hawks while having her phone record.</p><p>“Pro hero Hawks, this is intern Tenshi, is it all right for me to record our conversation.” She asked her mentor.</p><p>“Yeah kid, what’s going on?”</p><p>“We were on the train when it was forced into a stop. Shortly after what appeared to be a Nomu broke into the car, forcing Gran and me apart, I was able to climb back on in time to see Gran go after the Nomu in question. Sir, it’s not looking too good here. I think there are other Nomu.” Izuku explained as she flipped her phone screen around to show Hawks the chaos that had broken out.</p><p>“I see. According to your phone's tracker, you’re in Hosu. Normally I wouldn’t do this, but with the hero killer being there along with the appearance of Nomus, I’m giving you full authorization to use your quirks, equipment, and skills to save as many people as possible. Do not abuse this got it Tenshi.” Hawks said seriously to Izuku.</p><p>“Order received loud and clear Hawks. I’ll keep you updated when I can.” Izuku ended the call before taking off through the train to help civilians exit safely and reach the safety zones. It was while she was helping the last group of people that she heard something that made her blood run cold.</p><p>“Has anyone seen my intern? Dammit, Ingenium, now is not the time to run off.” He wouldn’t. After everything that happened, he couldn’t be that stupid. Izuku thought as she ran towards Manual.</p><p>“Where did you last see him,” she asked, slightly out of breath.</p><p>“Between third and fourth street, why?” He asked.</p><p>“I think he went after the hero killer.” She said, biting her lip in worry.</p><p>“Fuck I knew I should’ve retracted my offer after hearing about what happened with his brother.”</p><p>Izuku shook her head. “Wouldn’t have mattered he had about three other offers from agencies that patrol the area. I think I may know how to find him, though.” Izuku said, looking through her phone, trying to find the tracking app. Iida and her had agreed to share locations just in case something bad were to happen, and...dammit, he turned his off.</p><p>“I’m gonna kill him. I’m actually going to kill him.” She seethed, shocking the pro.</p><p>“Look, kid, if you can find him, then I’m giving you permission to use your quirk and bring him back,” Manual ordered her as he started going after some of the fires with his water.</p><p>“Thanks. I already got permission from Hawks, but it’s good to have another pros.” Izuku yelled as she ran towards the last place Iida was seen at. Stain was known for ambush tactics, so she looked through different alleyways when she heard Iida's voice.</p><p>“Do you even remember who he was? He was my brother, and he was an amazing hero, and you took that away from him.” Iida screamed at who she was pretty sure was Stain. Izuku quickly texted The group chat and her intern chat her location and an SOS.</p><p>“Normally, I don’t go after children, but I can already tell you won’t change.” Stain said as he raised his katana to strike Iida.</p><p>“Get the fuck away from my brother,” Izuku screamed as she flung her heavy hitter at Stain, forcing him to jump back to avoid getting hit.</p><p>“Midoriya, what are you doing! Get out of here; this is my fight.” Iida screamed at her.</p><p>Izuku glared coldly at the boy causing him to flinch his head since the rest of him was frozen.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, you absolute moronic asshole. I told you not to go after him. I told you to let the police handle it, and you went after him anyway.” Izuku had to block Stains knife with one of her whips before she flung it back towards him.</p><p>“You shouldn’t take your eyes off your opponent Tenshi.” Stain smirked</p><p>“Considering I’m a hero in training just like this idiot, I’m allowed to make some mistakes. Now, are you gonna let me leave with him or not?” She asked the hero killer.</p><p>“Midoriya, we can't leave; there’s another victim,” Iida shouted, causing Izuku to look around the alley to find pro hero Native.</p><p>“Fuck.” She might have been able to leave with Iida, but there wasn’t any way in hell she was going to leave another person behind...even if he was a fake.</p><p>“My fights not with you, Tenshi. I know of all the good you’ve done, you’re one of the only true heroes. However, that boy is a fake, and I have made it my mission to cleanse the world of them—“</p><p>“Are you saying Ingenium was a fake” Izuku whispered, hiding her eyes beneath her bangs.</p><p>“Of course, he was. He’s from a legacy family.”</p><p>“You’re a complete and utter idiot,” Izuku raged as she flung fire devil at Stain. He dodged it but not her bladed devil. That caused a couple of cuts on his arm.</p><p>“Iida Tensei was a hero in every single term that counts. He hires more sidekicks than any other agency. 60% of which are from less known schools—“ she dodged one of his blades “—20% are first-generation heroes, and from low-income families, 6% are former vigilantes, and the rest are from U.A. And Shiketsu.” Izuku nailed him in the solar plexus with her foot before flipping backward away from his sword.</p><p>“When he graduated, he went on to earn a Ph.D. while being a hero, in cell biology so he could research ways to cure cancer in kids.” She stopped a blade mid-air with her hand before flinging it out of the alleyway.</p><p>“Finally, he keeps maybe 1% of the money he makes. The rest goes to keeping his agency open, paying all his employees high wages and donating to a multitude of charities including Villian reformations.” She aimed a punch for his throat, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her forward to lick the blood off her cheek. She froze in place, only able to move her head.</p><p>“I didn’t know about any of that,” Stain whispered.</p><p>“Of course not. He doesn’t like to publicize that else they’ll make it about him, and he doesn’t want that.” Izuku glared at the hero killer, trying to force her body to move.</p><p>“I see. It’s too bad his younger brother can’t be saved.” Stain said as he walked towards Iida with his sword.</p><p>“No! Don’t you dare. If you kill him, I’ll never forgive you.” Izuku cried.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I have a mission, and I am already past the point of forgiveness.” Stain raised his sword above Iida once more, ready to strike...when fire bloomed across the alley.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late, but I had to convince my sperm donor to let me leave. Bastard had me in a stronghold before I could explain.” Shoto said as the fire dissipated.</p><p>“Todoroki, why are you here.” Iida cried.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious Midoriya texted me.” Shoto drawled as he blocked a knife with an ice wall.</p><p>“That’s not very nice,” he said</p><p>“Oh my god Shoto! Now you find a sense of humor.” Izuku rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I’ve spent some time with Natsuo. It’s to be expected.” Shoto drawled as he blocked another blade while throwing a ball of fire at Stain.</p><p>Izuku couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face. She continued trying to move and could feel her fingers twitch. Just as Stain was about to cut Shoto, Izuku got her movement back and snatched him with Blackwhip. She threw Stain towards the wall, but he rolled in the air and landed on his feet.</p><p>“Dammit you two st—“</p><p>“Tensei wouldn’t want this Iida. He wouldn’t want you to take vengeance for him. So shut the fuck up and let us help you.” Izuku snapped as she aimed Blackwhip at Stain while Shoto tried to corner him with his ice and fire. Right as Stain was about to strike Izuku, Iida kicked him out of the way.</p><p>“Midoriya, Todoroki, thank you,” Iida said as he readied his engines.</p><p>“Think you can get Native out of here while we distract him?” Izuku asked.</p><p>“I can certainly try,” Iida answered.</p><p>Izuku and Shoto nodded at one another before going on the offensive with Stain. Shoto created ice platforms for her to dance across and fling her Diabolo while Shoto lit it on fire at just the right moment. Stain was doing everything he could to dodge, but he was wearing thin. He was made for single combat, not group combat. This is why when Izuku threw a heavy hitter, it knocked him out. The kids all breathed heavily in relief. They’d done it; they’d survived.</p><p>Izuku grabbed some of her ninja wire and tied Stain up while removing any weapons she could find.</p><p>“You kids did good, and you could have left me to save Ingenium,” Native told the greenette.</p><p>“Just because I don’t like you doesn’t mean you deserve to die. I’m a hero. Our job is to save and protect regardless of how we might feel about someone.” Izuku told the pro hero.</p><p>“Heh, I used to think like you kid, and I’m sorry about second—chance I should have never agreed to switch with Endeavor.” Native mused</p><p>“It’s not like you knew what he was going to do,” Izuku muttered angrily as she carried Stain over her shoulder.</p><p>“Except I did; it’s not the first time he’s done something like that,” Native argued, refusing to look at the girl who saved him</p><p>“What!” Izuku hissed</p><p>“Midoriya, leave it,” Shoto said.</p><p>“Wha—“</p><p>“Please, just trust me,” Shoto begged the acrobatic hero.</p><p>“Fine,” she snapped</p><p>“Holy shit is that the hero killer.” One of Endeavors sidekicks asked</p><p>“Shoto, I see my training has done you good.” Endeavor grinned before he spotted Izuku forcing his smile to become strained.</p><p>“Actually, I never used your training...I used Touya's” Shoto glared at his sperm donor.</p><p>“Wha—“</p><p>“When you weren’t around, Touya taught me how to actually fight with my fire, so I didn’t risk burning other people or buildings. After he died, I practiced when you weren’t home.” Shoto walked past his father, bumping into his shoulder before whispering, “I know he died because of you,” forcing Endeavors' blood to run cold. How could he have known? he had all records sealed.</p><p>“Hey, you ok?” Shoto asked Izuku as she was being seen to by some paramedics.</p><p>“Yeah, just coming down from an adrenaline rush.” Izuku gripped the shock blanket tighter.</p><p>“I know the feeling.” Shoto smiles at her for a moment, “Listen Midoriya, I know we ha—“</p><p>Shoto’s eyes widened in fear as he watched his possible crush grabbed by the winged Nomu and flown away.</p><p>“Shit, if it gets too far, we won’t be able to get her back,” Gran Torino shouted. Shoto looked towards his sperm donor and saw the smug look on his face. Endeavor wasn’t going to be of any help, so he would need to—what the hell how’d Stain get out of those ninja wires and...whose the kid he caught?</p><p>*you didn’t really think I’d leave it there, did you? Hah! Nah, now we get Izuku’s point of view*</p><p>Izuku had to wonder if the universe hated her sometimes. Here she was grasped tightly in a Nomus claw while being flown away from her friends.</p><p>‘Dammit, why won’t my body listen to me. Fuck, stop, land. Don’t drag her into this.’ Tsubasa’s voice spoke in her mind.</p><p>“The fuck? Tsubasa?” Izuku asked in astonishment as she saw a transparent image of an older version of one of her old bullies.</p><p>‘Deku, you can hear me? Oh thank fuck! Look, I’m trying to get control, but I can’t, so you’re gonna have to break out somehow.’</p><p>“What about you, though? I can’t just leave you like this.” She cried; there had to be something she could do someway to save him.</p><p>‘Yes you can! I was a shitty person to you back then. If you don’t escape, you may end up with a similar fate to mine.’ Tsubasa growled to the girl.</p><p>‘No! There has to be a way to save him or fix him,’ she thought desperately to herself.</p><p>‘There might be.’ The voice from before said.</p><p>‘How how can I save him.’ She asked it.</p><p>‘Are you willing to use me’ the voice asked, causing her eyes to widen.</p><p>‘Yo—you’re my quirk, aren’t you.” She asked them</p><p>‘Yes, are you willing to use me?’ The quirk asked.</p><p>‘I was always ready to use you, but you never showed, so I had to find a different way. I’m sorry if my reactions to One for All hurt you, but you’re not them. You're my quirk.’ Izuku thought, then gasped as she felt the energy flow through her. It was not unlike One for All; instead, it felt like a combination.</p><p>“My name, little one, is Muramasa, and I’m your quirk. We can discuss this later, but for now, we’ll need to combine with OFA if we’re going to save him.” A brunette male with purple shades and a long white coat appeared next to Izuku, whispering in his mistresses' ear.</p><p>“Whatever it takes,” her eyes hardened with determination as she activated One for All with her quirk.</p><p>“Then grab hold of his hand and pull him from the confines of this form,” Muramasa instructed</p><p>Izuku reached her hand towards Tsubasa, calling his name.</p><p>‘Deku, what are you doing.’</p><p>“Take my hand,” she cried, reaching from the talon.</p><p>‘Why would you—I don’t deserve your help.’ Tsubasa sobbed</p><p>“Goddammit Tsubasa, if I’m willing to forgive Kaachan, then I can forgive you. Now take my fucking hand,” she yelled at him and cried with relief as he grabbed hold. She pulled him from the Nomu just as Stain stabbed it in the brain.</p><p>“I’m free, I’m free and falling shit.” Tsubasa attempted to flap his wings, but he hadn’t been in control of his quirk in so long he was having a difficult time. Izuku activated float, but she was only just able to keep herself from falling. Whatever she’d done had drained her of almost all her energy.</p><p>“Stain catch him please,” Izuku begged as she lost hold of her quirk</p><p>Stain grabbed the boy landing and made to catch Izuku when she activated float at the last second and stumbled onto the ground before passing out and missing Stains' speech.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that happend, I honestly didn't quite plan for her quirk to be capable of that with one for all it just kind of developed like that. The next chapter's gonna be dialogue heavy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Conversations with a 'Quirk'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey kid, that was some high-level shit you pulled there,” Dai greeted Izuku as she found herself inside One for All.</p><p>“Thanks, but what happened?” She questioned, spotting Muramasa</p><p>“You overused both quirks to pull that boy from the Nomu. Which isn’t what my original use is for.” Muramasa explained to the girl.</p><p>“Why now? What happened that kept you away from me?” Izuku asked her quirk.</p><p>“....you are not my first master. I had another long ago, but that was a different place,” Muramasa explained.</p><p>“I—what do you mean?”</p><p>“I was what most would call the spirit of a sword. I could grant my master the ability to pull forth other spirits and control them. This made him mad with power to the point where he used me to force the spirits to kill their master.”</p><p>“That’s terrible! How could he do that.” Izuku asked, wanting to comfort the man.</p><p>“As I said, he went mad with power. They ended up sealing him away, and I ended up going mad without a master. I fed on what he and his former allies fought to sustain myself and gain enough power to break him free. In the end, I learned he had no love for me or anyone and was no longer the master I knew...we both died that day.” Muramasa looked into the distance as old wounds reopened. Izuku couldn’t stand it anymore. She barreled into the man hugging him tightly. Muramasa looked at his master in shock. He had never been embraced like this before. He patted her head, looking into her tear-filled eyes.</p><p>“You didn’t deserve that any of it.” She whispered</p><p>“No. But if I hadn’t gone through all that, I wouldn’t have met you. When I was destroyed, I was given a choice to either atone for my crimes or be punished. The atonement involved being given to a new master but not as a sword rather as a quirk.” Muramasa explained to his holder patiently.</p><p>“I was wary of a second master but decided to give it a chance.” He wiped away her tears, smiling.</p><p>“Honestly, it was the best decision I could have made. You are kind, caring, strong, resilient, and stubborn, oh so stubborn. You are a far better master than my previous one, and I couldn’t be happier.” Muramasa gripped the girl tightly to him; he honestly saw her as a daughter.</p><p>“What happened to make you hide?” She asked him</p><p>“There was a man who tried to take me from you. I refused to go. I fought him, and it took every last drop of energy to stay with you,” Muramasa answered her.</p><p>“I don’t remember this.” She said</p><p>“You were in a deep sleep, and nothing could wake you. I’m not sure why that is.” He mused</p><p>“How’d you end up coming back?”</p><p>“I actually already was, but you were set on becoming the first quirkless hero I figured you may not want me,” Muramasa answered her looking towards the ground</p><p>“And then One for All happened.” She whispered in horror</p><p>“Yes, I was rather angry at all of them, excluding Nana and Dai, of course. But they did allow for us to retrieve that boy from the Nomu.”</p><p>“I don’t think I can do that very often,” Izuku said, remembering how she lost consciousness</p><p>“No, it takes up too much energy, and not every Nomu has a clear core like him. Some are too mixed up; you wouldn’t be able to pull them.” Muramasa explained, recalling how mashed together the Nomu at the USJ was.</p><p>“I take it I could bring forth their quirks, though?” Izuku questioned</p><p>“Yes, do you remember the woman from the sports festival?”</p><p>“Yeah, she was stunning.”</p><p>“That was half-hot half-cold. You can bring forth people's quirks and give them form. Not always human, mind you but still. You can also control these personifications of their quirks, which have the same power. However, the original holders can still use their quirk even if yours is active on them.” Muramasa explained calmly.</p><p>“Shit, that’s a—that’s a lot of power. I don’t know how to feel about that.” Izuku stated, scared it might corrupt her.</p><p>“I won’t let it corrupt you; as part of my sentence, I was given the ability to refuse you if I think you are falling down the same path as my previous owner,” Muramasa told the girl firmly, watching as she calmed down slightly.</p><p>“I think it’s about time to wrap this up Mura, kids waking up,” Dai said.</p><p>“Very well, we can talk more later once you have enough energy, you can even bring me out,” Muramasa explained before Izuku disappeared altogether.</p><p>“Is she gone?” One asked</p><p>“For now...at some point, you are going to have to meet her.”</p><p>“Maybe when she calms down about One for All,” One said</p><p>Muramasa stares at One before sighing. “You're as bad as your brother forcing someone to keep a quirk they don’t want,” he said, walking away.</p><p>“It’s the only way to keep you from him.”</p><p>“I would have been able to fight him off again. He will not take me.” Muramasa said determinedly</p><p>“Maybe, but this way is better, don’t you think?”One said stubbornly</p><p>“I will not forgive you, One, not until she does,” Muramasa threw over his shoulder as he walked through Izuku’s mindscape to enter his room. At least his mistress didn’t hate him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I make her quirk the actual Muramasa from Bleach? Yes Yes I did. Why? I honestly have no idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I</p><p>Izuku awoke to another hospital room though this time she was surrounded by her friends and...</p><p>“Midoriya, how's it hanging.” Tsubasa grinned at her from his upside-down position making her scream in shock.</p><p>“Holy shit, I can’t believe that worked,” he laughed, making Izuku grumble in dismay.</p><p>“Remind me again, why’d I save you?”</p><p>“Cause you’re a hero? Thanks for that, by the way. I’d tell you not to believe my gramps about you being quirkless, but I think it’s too late for that. “ Tsubasa frowned as he thought back on what that man did to him.</p><p>“Your grandfather turned you into a Nomu?!!! Where is he? I just wanna talk.” Izuku grinned ferally at Tsubasa, causing him to flinch back in shock.</p><p>“I don’t know. My memories only go so far.”</p><p>“Damn, guess I don’t get to beat his ass for turning you into a Nomu,” Izuku pouted in dismay as she grabbed her phone to start texting everyone. She had some messages asking if she was ok. She sent back an answer group wise. The other was from her mom. She let her know what happened and which hospital she was in. She didn’t know why, but she had a feeling her mother would need to know the full story. This is why Izuku was currently typing out her recollection while sending her mother video evidence/audio. Her gut was proven right when chief Tsuragame came into their room flanked by Manual, Gran, and...Endeavor.</p><p>Izuku decided to ignore them until the Chief claimed they would face repercussions for using their quirk unless they handed the credit to Endeavor.</p><p>“Tch fuck that shit, there is no way in hell I'm giving credit to the villain in heroes clothes.” Izuku snapped, glaring at Endeavor.</p><p>“Then you’ll ris—“</p><p>“I’ll risk nothing. I received permission from not only Hawks, who I’m interning under, but Manual as well. I have it recorded too. Secondly, according to law 89, subsection D, a civilian can use their quirk in self-defense. A hero student can use their quirk in cases of extreme crisis to defend others and assist in evacuations. I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure what happened in Hosu counts as a crisis.” Izuku interrupted the Chief as she tapped away at her device before pressing a button that projected the files and images she had arranged on there. Providing them with all the proof they need.</p><p>“Yes, well Shoto—“</p><p>“If you’re about to claim, I didn’t have permission, then watch this.” Shoto interrupted before displaying his own video recorded on his phone. Sure he had the body camera, but Endeavor didn’t need to know that.</p><p>“I also recall giving Iida permission before he split off, though I don’t have any recorded proof of that”</p><p>“Not to worry, my suit has cameras inside it to record everything,” Iida said, attempting to chop the air but couldn’t due to his bound arm.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I remember signing off on that smart move, kid.” Manual grinned before his face turned severe, “but if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will kick your ass.” He growled, making Iida flinch.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’s gonna get hell training once he’s healed up.” Izuku piped up, causing Iida to groan in dismay.</p><p>“I don’t wanna hear it. I told you it was a stupid ass decision to go after Stain. And what’d you do?”</p><p>“Went after Stain,” Iida grumbled</p><p>“And what do stupid assholes get?”</p><p>“Hell training,” Iida sighed</p><p>“Exactly,” she smiled at him.</p><p>“Yes, well, we do need to discuss another Matter, mainly you lying about your quirk.” The Chief said as Endeavor gained that smug smile on his face again.</p><p>“Chief, you do recall I got my quirk two weeks before the sports festival, correct? Or did you decide not to read my file?” Izuku quirked her eyebrow at the canine mutant.</p><p>“Well, yes bu—“</p><p>“Good, then you’ll understand the fact that since I don’t know every single aspect of what my quirk can do, we decided on energy manipulation because it’s such a broad term. Which means it can include a lot of different options for someone who just discovered their quirk.” Izuku paused for a minute to ask Muramasa if she could bring forth Shoto’s quirk. He agreed.</p><p>“If you want, I can show you the new aspect now?” Izuku asked as she waited for the Chief's affirmation. She brought forth Shoto’s quirk.</p><p>“Hello again Izuku. It’s nice to meet the girl my boy is so infatuated with.” The woman smirked as she watched the two teens flush in embarrassment.</p><p>“W—who are you?” Tsuragame whoofed.</p><p>“I’m dear Shoto’s quirk, given form by her quirk after all quirks do cost energy and are a form of energy if you will,” she answered while glaring at Endeavor.</p><p>“Now then, mind me asking what the fuck you’re doing in my kids' room.” She snapped.</p><p>“I’m his father.” He growled before freezing in place as he was covered to his neck in ice and had a blade of ice at his neck.</p><p>“You are not his father,” she spat, pressing the sword deeper into his neck “you lost that right when you decided to beat him and call it training. All when he was four. I should kill you right now, but I won’t” she muttered lowering her sword and melting her ice before disappearing.</p><p>Izuku had run out of stamina and had fallen back in bed, exhausted.</p><p>“See, that girls no angel. She’s a menace; she just used her quirk to attack me.” Endeavor growled, stepping toward Izuku only to be caught by Eraserhead’s scarf.</p><p>“I’d prefer if you stepped away from my kids, Enji.” Eraserhead snarled.</p><p>“And you, why is he not in cuffs yet? The warrant was sent hours ago,” Eraserhead glared at the Chief.</p><p>“You mean that wasn’t a joke?” Tsuragame barked in shock.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t, Enji Todoroki; you are hereby arrested on several accounts of arson including the recent attack in second—chance, multiple murders including Touya Todoroki, domestic abuse, child abuse, and falsifying records.” Eraserhead finished reading the ex hero his rights before dragging him out in quirk suppressant cuffs to the Chief's astonishment. Izuku merely looked at the Chief and smirked</p><p>“If I were you chief I’d start trying to distance myself from him.” She knew his precinct was one of the only places Endeavor gave money to.</p><p>The Chief merely whines in dismay, bowed, and ran with his tail between his legs.</p><p>“Is anybody gonna explain to me what the fuck just happened?” Iida cursed, bringing forth a gasp from Izuku.</p><p>“Doest mine ears deceive me, or did Iida Tenya really just curse.” She placed her hand on her chest, eyes wide with glee.</p><p>“I hang around you a lot, plus Bakugou. That on top of the last couple of hours, and I’ve kind of lost my filter.” Iida deadpanned.</p><p>“And call me Tenya; you both more than earned the right.”</p><p>“Then call me Izuku like I’ve been trying to get you to do for the past year,” Izuku smirked at her surrogate brother</p><p>“Shoto,” Shoto said.</p><p>“Cool, cool, but uh, can someone explain what just happened a few minutes ago?” Tsubasa asked, referring to Endeavors' arrest.</p><p>“So basically my sperm donors a piece of shit—“ “that’s an understatement,” Izuku muttered, “so the teachers were investigating him and had me wear a body camera along with keeping a recording device. He eventually admitted to burning down the second—chance in retaliation for Izuku winning against me and disrespecting him on top of a shit ton of other crimes no one knew about.” Shoto explained to the shock of his friends and Tsubasa.</p><p>“Holy shit, man,” Tsubasa said in awe</p><p>“Oh, and Izuku, if they end up releasing the videos, please don’t take anything I said to him seriously,” Shoto begged, while Izuku continued to stare at him before she smirked and said</p><p>“Buy me dinner when we get out of here, and I will,” Shoto smirked back with a bit of pink tingling his cheeks.</p><p>“Done.”</p><p>“Oh, would you two just kiss already” Tsubasa rolled his eyes. Seriously? Watching those two make Gaga eyes at each other was gross.</p><p>“ I would, but I can’t really move.” Izuku bemoaned</p><p>“I can fix that,” Shoto smirked as he walked to her and gave her a light peck bringing a red tint to her freckled cheeks.</p><p>“Sho—shoto”</p><p>“What? You said you wanted a kiss,” he shrugged as she hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment.</p><p>“Blech, get a room, you two.”</p><p>“Shoto,” Iida called, mouth forming a thin smile.</p><p>Shoto gulped before answering him, “Yes, Iida.”</p><p>“If you hurt my little sister, I’ll make what Stain did look like a walk in the park.” Iida barred his teeth at the half and half boy.</p><p>“Iida~” Izuku groaned</p><p>“I’m in for a lot of shovel talks, aren’t I?” Shoto asked.</p><p>“Unfortunately,” she said as she rolled her eyes. At least today ended on a good note with the arrest of Enji and her somehow ending up with a boyfriend. Yes, things were finally starting to look up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sensei has some talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kurogiri warp me to the doctor,” All for One ordered the warp gate as he attempted to control his anger.</p><p>“Yes, Sensei,” Kurogiri bowed; he had a feeling he knew why his master wanted to see Ujiko. With the new information they had received on the young princesses quirk, well, there was a reason Sensei forbid the doctor from experimenting on living children.</p><p>“Ma—master, it’s good to see you again come to check up on the Nomu?” Ujiko stuttered in fear. He knew he was in deep shit. All for One may be a supervillain, but he was also a family man. It’s why he usually only made other villains into Nomu, the lowest of the low. It was rare when he allowed Ujiko to experiment outside of his set limits.</p><p>“Do you mind explaining to me just how your grandson was pulled out of the winged Nomu by my daughter” All for One hissed, lifting the man up by his pudgy neck.</p><p>“Ugh—I did—didn’t think it was—he bullied her.” Ujiko chocked out as All for One gripped his neck tighter.</p><p>“I see, so you thought because your grandson hurt my daughter that gave you the right to experiment on him. What about his parents.” All for One glared at the man.</p><p>“Mixed within the Nomu.” He wheezed as All for One became angrier.</p><p>“Let me make something very clear here. You do not experiment on whoever you like. I provide you the subjects that way you don’t get exposed. You’re lucky he doesn’t remember what you look like or anything about this place, or else I would have to destroy it and you. Do I make myself clear” All for One hissed at the pathetic man</p><p>“Ye—yes, Sensei,” the doctor trembled in fear.</p><p>“Good, and if I find out you organized Oboros death, I will end you. You may be vital to my operations doctor, but you’re not irreplaceable.” All for One said as he left through the warp gate into the bar.</p><p>“Sensei,” Tomura greeted as his master walked in.</p><p>“Tomura, any news on how Izuku ended up with One for All?” All for One asked his protégée gently.</p><p>“Not as of yet, I was hoping the Nomu would have been able to bring her to me, but you saw how that went.” Tomura sighed in dismay at his failed plan.</p><p>“No worries, none of us could have predicted how One for All would have affected her original quirk.” All for One placated the blue-haired teen.</p><p>“Original quirk? I thought she was quirkless.” Tomura looked up from his drink in confusion.</p><p>“Not entirely. When she was younger, I used my quirk to see if she had one and if it was a combination of her mothers and mine or one of ours.” All for One took the drink Kurogiri offered him.</p><p>“I found it was a mutation of ours. From what I could tell, her quirk would allow her to give other quirks a physical manifestation and allow her control over those manifestations. I didn’t want to risk the commission finding out and trying to take her, so I attempted to take the quirk from her.” All for One sipped at his drink as he contemplated what happened.</p><p>“I take it you gave it back to her sometime after the USJ then?” Tomura asked</p><p>“No, I wasn’t able to take her quirk in the first place.” He sometimes wished he never attempted to take it.</p><p>“Wha—I thought One for All was the only quirk you couldn’t take?”</p><p>“It was, but this was different; her quirk was sentient enough to fight back. It fought me from removing it from her to the point of where it exhausted itself.” All for One mused, he never had a quirk fight him so viscously before. It was like an abused dog being taken from someone who rescued it.</p><p>“I guess that essentially made her quirkless up until the addition of One for All,” Tomura responded bitterly, gripping his glass tightly before it disintegrated.</p><p>“Dammit,” Tomura cursed as he shook his hand free of the spilled liquid.</p><p>“You know this wouldn’t happen if you wore the gloves I bought you.” All for One smirked at Tomura’s misfortune.</p><p>“I’m meeting with some NPCs later, so I have to have my quirk ready,” Tomura insisted, referring to the people Giran was bringing by later. Supposedly they were both Stain sympathizers and former residents of the center Endeavor burned down.</p><p>“Hmmm, do be careful not to kill them Izuku is rather fond of the ones coming later,” All for One said as he walked back to his lair.</p><p>“I wouldn’t hurt the princess like that,” Tomura muttered. He may hate pretty much everything, but Izuku was one of the few things he didn’t hate. After all, she’s actually making changes and helping people in this wretched society. He just needed to help move things along quicker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All I can say is this chapter is necessary to set up a way for Hawks to be removed from the commissions control</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let me go, Eraser. I don’t know what that little bitch has told you, but—” Enji growled as he was pressed against the car.</p><p>“One, don’t insult my student. Second, I’d believe someone who’s done as much good in this world as she has over someone who’s a literal wolf in sheep's clothes. Thirdly you dug your own grave when you admitted to my student about all the shit you did to get your position.” Aizawa smirked as he watched Enji’s face pale. If it was on tape, then even the commission couldn’t get him out. Not with that contract they signed with Tenshi.</p><p>“Eraserhead, please release the number two hero,” Sayaka demanded of the underground.</p><p>“No can do madame president; warrant comes from the very fucking top. You. Can’t. Touch. Me.” Aizawa grinned as he forced Enji into the car, hitting it twice to let them know they could leave.</p><p>“I don’t think you understand all the chaos this could cause.” She snapped at him in anger.</p><p>“Maybe you should have kept him on a shorter leash then.” Aizawa snarked while thinking, ‘and away from my kid and the people she cares about.’</p><p>“He was acti—”</p><p>“I don’t think you want to finish that sentence. Not if you want recorded evidence involving a breach in contract.” Aizawa warned.</p><p>“What do you mean?” She narrowed her eyes at the man.</p><p>“That building he burned down? You know the one with <em>former </em>villains, reforming criminals, and people at risk? Yeah, that was one of Tenshi’s buildings. It was in neutral fucking territory, but if you want to incriminate yourself, be my guest.” Aizawa waved them off before turning to reenter the hospital. He had problem children to scold.</p><p>“I take it Tenshi is in one of the rooms?” Sayaka inquired; she needed to convince the girl to allow Endeavor off.</p><p>“If you want to talk to her, it’ll be with her mother’s permission and <em>after </em>she gets out. Now, if you’d kindly fuck off.” Aizawa hissed before slamming the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Conference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, Tenshi—San, thank you for joining us today,” Sayaka greeted the young heroine in training.</p><p>She wished this was like any other case, one she could make disappear. Unfortunately, she was too popular with the common people and the villain world. Most villains wouldn’t attack her because of all the work she did in making their lives better. Not to mention all the kids she saved.</p><p>Kids the commission could have placed in their program.</p><p>“Let’s cut to the chase. What do you want?” Izuku snapped at them. She would not be cowed by pleasantries or intimidation factors.</p><p>“We want you to drop the charges against Endeavor,” Sayaka said</p><p>“No.” She said flatly.</p><p>“Look, we know he violated the agr—”</p><p>“That’s right; he violated our agreement. He attacked one of <em>my </em>buildings, forced my people out of their homes. Turned what few valuables they had into ash. All this because I defeated his son at the Sports Festival and called him out. So, tell me why the <em>fuck </em>I should drop the charges.” Izuku interrupted the president snarling.</p><p>“He’s the number two hero. If this were to get out, it could cause massive devastation to hero society. Listen, we’re willing to negotiate and give you anything you want, but we need to keep him in public performing hero duties at least.” Sayaka offered the girl.</p><p>Izuku stared at the commission then looked to her mother and Sensei. They’d both agreed to come with her as moral support, but ultimately it was her decision. It was times like these she wished her father wasn’t in blackout.</p><p>Izuku thought for a while before she gave her answer</p><p>“One week, I’ll give you my decision in one week, until then have him rot in Tartarus,” Izuku demanded before leaving with her mother and surrogate uncle.</p><p>“Izuku, sweetie, do you want me to try and get in touch with your father?” Inko asked once they’d left the hero commission.</p><p>“No…do you happen to have uncle Giran’s number,” Izuku asked her mother, shocking Aizawa</p><p>“How do you know Giran?” Aizawa asked them. Sure he’d worked with the informant before; being an underground hero, you work with who you have to.</p><p>“Never you mind how Aizawa—San, here sweetie,” Inko said as she handed her daughter her phone.</p><p>“Hey Uncle Giran, I’m doing good. Listen, I need you to send out a message to the network. Don’t try and deny it. I <em>know </em>you have a way of contacting my missing persons. I’m going to come up with a proposal involving the Endeavor problem. I’ll send it to you; I want you to send it through the network to vote on them, then give me the results by the end of the week. Yes, yes, you send me the names, and I’ll get you the info, and, yes, I’ll know if they’re villains or not. Thanks, Uncle Giran.” Izuku smiled as she hangs up the phone before pulling out her tablet to get to writing up her proposals.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re on our side.” Aizawa breathed out in awe at his kid.</p><p>“How else am I going to make a change.” She chirped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Toga, did you happen to get a message from Giran?” Dabi drawled in the booth.</p><p>“About which of Tenshi’s proposals to go with? Yeah.” Toga hummed happily as she drank some of her blood.</p><p>“What proposal?” Tomura asked, intrigued at what his little sister came up with.</p><p>“Proposals’ and it’s about whether or not we let Endeavor rot in jail like the piece of shit he is, or he still rots, but it’s not released to the public. He’ll only be released for hero work and public appearances.” Dabi answered</p><p>“What’s the catch on the second one,” Tomura asked</p><p>“They lose their perfect little soldier. Hawks and his agency, apartment, gear, and everything would fall under her jurisdiction using one of her binding contracts. The catch? She’ll hand everything over to him.” This new development amused Compress. A way to screw over Endeavor <em>and </em>take the commission's best asset. Such an excellent con.</p><p>“The idea of Endeavor losing everything <em>is </em>appealing, but so is the possibility of using this information later,” Dabi smirked; he knew there was a reason he liked Tenshi. She even gave all of them the press video they’d created.</p><p>And wasn’t that a shock? The fact little Shoto spied on Endeavor trapped him using his own arrogance. The man couldn’t tell, but Dabi could. Shoto practically had to force those words out of his mouth.  Maybe, maybe his little brother wasn’t as bad as his memories made him out to be.</p><p>“So what do you want to do, Dabi,” Toga asked.</p><p>“Why’re asking me.” Dabi quirked his eyebrow.</p><p>“Please, I’m a master of disguises. You think I couldn’t see through your piss poor disguise?” Toga snarked at the man.</p><p>“I guess…I’m going with the second option,” Dabi answered.</p><p>“Hoping to get back with your birdy, huh?” Toga smirked at the barely noticeable blush from Dabi.</p><p>“Shut up, Toga, and how the fuck did you know that.”</p><p>“Internet~” She chimed.</p><p>All for one smirked as the two teens broke out into a bickering fight. He could see why his daughter cared so much for them. Unfortunately, because of Endeavor, they decided to come to him. Don’t get him wrong; he was glad Tomura would have such allies he would need them when he took over the empire. He was just upset about the pain it would eventually cause his daughter.</p><p>Now how to find out how she got One for All.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want Hawks,” Izuku stated as soon as the doors closed shut.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what,” Sayaka asked in disbelief.</p><p>“I want Hawks, his agency, his flat, everything he ‘owns’ and is I want him. In exchange, I won’t press charges against Endeavor, but he still has to serve time. You can let him out for hero work or public appearances, but other than that, he stays in jail.” Izuku explained, passing out the contracts.</p><p>“What makes you so sur—”</p><p>“I was able to find out about Hawks with a little bit of digging. I wonder what else I could find if I wanted to.” Izuku interrupted.</p><p>“Are you threatening us?” Sayaka hissed.</p><p>“No, I’m not the one who breached the contract. All of you did. Especially when you came to me for a meeting instead of me going to you as stated in subsection 3 paragraph 4. So, are you going to sign? Or do I give the go-ahead for the press release?” Izuku pulled her phone out, finger hovering over the button.</p><p>“Wait, Alright, fine, we’ll sign the contract. Just—please don’t release that footage.” Sayaka begged the girl, fuck, how did they ever let this girl gain this much power.</p><p>“Thank you for your cooperation, and if you even think about trying to break the contract, well, good luck ever using your quirk.” Izuku smiled maliciously at their flinches. Fuckers should have read the fine print before signing off. Whatever now Hawks rather, Keigo was free of their control time to head to his agency.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How the hell did you get a hold of these,” Keigo asked the girl, gobsmacked.</p><p>“You remember that fire incident at Second Chance?” Izuku said through Popsteps chest. The vigilante turned heroine squealed and pulled the girl into a tight hug when she delivered the papers. She knew a little about how much control the commission held over her boss, so to have all of the documents needed to give his freedom, well, how could she not be happy for him.</p><p>“Yeah, what of it?” Keigo wasn’t sure what she was getting on with that.</p><p>“Thanks to that and a bit of help from my boyfriend, we were able to get irrefutable evidence against Endeavor. They either hand your shit to me to allow him limited movement as a ‘hero,’ or I take him to court. They didn’t want to risk hero society from collapsing. However, nothing was written about someone else releasing the footage or evidence.” Izuku grinned slyly. She may have forgotten to mention she sent a copy of the evidence to Shoto and possibly Dabi. She wasn’t a hundred percent sure but, he reminded her way too much of Shoto. She needed to look more into Touya’s death.</p><p>“I, you could have asked the commission for anything, and you essentially asked them for my freedom?” Keigo was shocked, he only knew her for a couple of days at most, and she was willing to go this far for him? She really was an angel.</p><p>“Look, I may have come up with the idea, but ultimately the decision was made by those most affected by what he’d done,” Izuku answered once she was out of Popsteps range. Don’t get her wrong, she liked hugs, but Popstep’s were suffocating.</p><p>“You mean people who would normally love to see a hero rot in jail exchanged that chance to rescue me?” Hawks asked in astonishment.</p><p>“Yep,” Izuku answered, smiling happily. Fuck what society says; villains and those they label the dregs of society were people too.</p><p>“So, any plans for a vacation, boss? I pretty sure me and gramps can hold down the agency for a while.” Popstep asked Keigo.</p><p>“Not exactly,” Keigo answered, suddenly looking solemn.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Izuku asked.</p><p>“I’m going to go looking for someone, someone who I gave a feather to long ago,” Keigo answered.</p><p>“I’m guessing it was snapped?” Izuku asked, knowing how sensitive the winged hero was when it came to his feathers.</p><p>“Yeah, and I couldn’t save him before, but maybe now I can,” Keigo answered, staring off towards the sky. He wasn’t even sure if the person who broke the feather was Touya, but he had to try. Now that he was out from under the commission, he could finally, finally track him down and find out if he really was dead.</p><p>“Happy hunting, and be careful,” Izuku whispered as she hugged the hero, slipping something into his pocket. Hey, if she wanted to make sure he had a way of getting back-up, all the better, right?</p><p>“I will, eyas, now don’t you have somewhere to be?” Keigo smirked, recalling what she’d said earlier.</p><p>“Shit, I forgot about that meeting dealing with the final exams.” Izuku cursed before taking off towards U.A.</p><p>Bothe heroes shook their heads at her antics before one returned the agency to lock up Keigo’s papers after making duplicates, and the other took to the skies to find his long-lost friend/mate. Keigo would find out the truth about Touya, even if it killed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, but you want me to fight with Kaachan against All Might. What the fuck are you all on?” Izuku asked the Nezu and Aizawa.</p><p>“We think we want to see the man get exploded.” Nezu smiled charmingly at his student.</p><p>“Why would he do that? Sure, Kaachan was pissed that he was a part of chaining him, but he still idolizes him.” Izuku snarked; yes, she was still angry over All Might</p><p>“Because you need someone to tell and confide in, someone other than Hound Dog someone you can trust. Whether we like it or not, that’s Katsuki. Especially since he’s become a lot better, don’t think I haven’t seen the interactions between you two. You’re repairing a relationship once lost. It’s better if you have someone your age know rather than only adults.” Aizawa explained to his kid</p><p>Since the sports festival, Katsuki had been going to more therapy sessions. He’d been making friends with Kirishima, who he’d told what happened in his past. About a week or two, he distanced himself from Katsuki before Izuku went to him and explained more. Explained how she’d long since forgiven Katsuki. Explained that while he was a bully, he wasn’t entirely at fault for his actions. How could a child be expected to learn when none of the adults were willing to teach him?</p><p>It’d been a rough couple of weeks, but the two had reconciled, and Kirishima was even close to asking Katsuki out. Izuku couldn’t be happier for the two. Well, she could since it was Kirishima who’d suggested a way for Katsuki to apologize. Apparently, he’d cotton on to the fact she was no longer a fan of All might, and somehow Katuski’d gotten her a limited edition Eraserhead and Nezu figure plus pen and notebooks. He’d also bought a lot of different clothes, notebooks, pens, and bags to replace the ones he’d destroyed.</p><p>He didn’t need to, but Izuku understood like his mother the way he best apologized was through gifts or replacing the thing lost if possible. However, she wasn’t sure if he was ready to learn <em>why </em>she was so angry at All Might. </p><p>“Can I tell Shoto first?” She asked. She’d wanted to tell her boyfriend for a while but wasn’t sure how.</p><p>“Of course! Perhaps at the ice-skating rink this weekend.” Nezu chirped.</p><p>“How di—you know what I don’t want to know.” Izuku sighed. She’d tell Shoto and then she’d tell Katsuki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I burn him?” Shoto asked his girlfriend as they ate some Takoyaki to warm up from the rink.</p><p>“Shoto! No, you can’t burn the number 1 hero.” Izuku hissed at her boyfriend. She couldn’t deny how his statement made her feel.</p><p>Besides, you may have to get behind Aizawa—Sensei and Nezu—Sensei. Possibly Kaachan too.” Izuku murmured, trying to hide her blushing face.</p><p>“I mean, we figuratively burned Endeavor, sure he’s still allowed out for hero work, but that’s about it. I’m just glad whatever money he makes goes to my mom and siblings.” Shoto smirked as he wiped away some chocolate sauce from the corner of her mouth fondly.</p><p>“I know, it’s just, for everything he did to me, there’s still a lot of good things he’s done for others. Yet, I still want to see him suffer. I never wanted someone else to hurt or feel pain, not even Kaachan.” Izuku teared up, clutching her boyfriend's hand.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter how much good in the world a person does; it will never erase the evil they’ve done to another person. Not until they’ve made a real effort to apologize and acknowledge what they’ve done. Even then, it won’t ever truly leave the victim’s memories.” Shoto comforted his crying girlfriend, shushing her gently.</p><p>“Hey kid, she alright?” A man in sunglasses and a mask asked the kid.</p><p>“Not really, but she will be,” Shoto stated.</p><p>“What happened?” He asked</p><p>“Just some unpleasant memories and feelings that I’m still working through,” Izuku answered, wiping away at her puffy eyes.</p><p>“Sorry to hear that. Why don’t you take this.” The man offered a green lacey handkerchief to the girl, who took it and dabbed at her eyes. When she went to thank him…he was gone.</p><p>“I—do you know where he went?” Izuku asked her boyfriend.</p><p>“No, I was a little preoccupied, but it looks like there might be something sewn into the cloth.” Shoto pointed to the embroidery.</p><p>Izuku looked at it closely, noticing her initials and a set of fangs sewn into it. That was Toga’s signature, then that would mean. Oh, even after all this time, they were still looking out for her.</p><p>“Zuku?” Shoto questioned at the fresh set of tears.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Sho, these are some happy tears, for once.” Izuku wetly giggled as her boyfriend snuggled into her closer. Yeah, he was definitely going to find a way to put All Might on Ice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku fidgeted nervously, waiting for Katsuki to show up. She’d chosen one of her quirk testing facilities, knowing Katuski may just blow up at the news she needed to deliver even though this quirk was forced on her a few months ago.</p><p>“Hey, Midoriya, you wanted to talk?” Katsuki asked his classmate, hopefully soon, sister. He missed calling Izuku his sister; he never realized until he started his sessions with Hound Dog.</p><p>“Kaachan, you know you can call me Izuku, right?” She asked calmly.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but I don’t think I’m ready for that yet,” Katsuki responded.</p><p>“It’s ok; I get it, really I do. I only want to make sure you have the option.” Izuku calmly stated.</p><p>“Thanks, now what are we doing here,” Katsuki asked straight to the point.</p><p>“I think it’s about time I told you the truth about my quirks,” Izuku answered, shocking him.</p><p>“I was wondering about that, ever since Tsubasa came out of that Nomu,” Katsuki murmured. When the news broadcasted what happened to Stain and his old friend who’d disappeared, Katsuki’d been shocked. He ended up throwing up in a trash bin at Best Jeanist’s agency. The hero had given him the day off in response.</p><p>It’s not every day you see one of your childhood friends get pulled out from a Nomu by your other childhood friend.</p><p>“Right, so, this is my original quirk Muramasa,” Izuku explained, summoning her quirk and giving him physical form.</p><p>“What the fuck” Katsuki screeched in shock.</p><p>“Shut it, brat, and let them explain.” She looked similar to Mitsuki Bakugo, except she was dressed up similar to his hero costume.</p><p>“What the hell—Wait, your not the old hag.” Katsuki stopped.</p><p>“Right, so my original quirk gives forms to other quirks and can even control said forms. You can still use your quirk, but she’ll still be here.” Izuku explained.</p><p>“Ok, I, ok. Where was this beforehand.” Katuski asked, trying to process that his quirk was a replica of his mother dressed up in his hero costume, excluding the gauntlets. Huh, he’d have to ask support if it’d be possible to make gloves like hers.</p><p>“Something happened to Izuku and me; someone tried to take me. I didn’t like that idea, so I fought. This caused me to go dormant until, well, the USJ.” Muramasa explained, sending Katsuki’s quirk away.</p><p>“What happened at the USJ?” Katsuki growled suspiciously. The last person who was with Izuku was All Might, but then.</p><p>“Well, about 200 hundred years ago, there were two brothers…” Izuku began to tell Katsuki the story of One for All and All for One.</p><p>“Ok, so there’s the quirk to fight off what’s probably the ultimate evil, and All might is the seventh user. What does this have to do with you?” Katsuki was confused about why One for All would have anything to do with the girl he considered family.</p><p>“After the sludge incident, All Might offered me his quirk, and I sai—“</p><p>“You said no.” Katsuki finished for her. Izuku always held her sights on being the first quirkless hero, and while he hated to admit it, even now, if anyone could do it, it would be her.</p><p>“Yes, and since then, he pestered me day in and day out. I denied him every time. Until he found an opportunity to force it on me.” Izuku finished. It still hurt but not as much as it used to.</p><p>“I’m going to kill him.” Katsuki snarled murderously, quirk popping in his anger. How dare he? How dare he take his sister’s dream from her.</p><p>“Well, good thing they’re pairing us against him for the final,” Izuku smirked at her brother in all but blood. They still had a lot to work through, but he earned his place back with that statement alone.</p><p>“Oh, this is going to be fun,” Katsuki smirked at his sister ferally while she returned it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning for the chapter starting around when All might is talking about one for all again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Might was searching for the two in the fake city. He didn’t expect the two of them to take the more stealth route. Izuku sure, but young Bakugou? He was too much of an angry pomeranian not to go for the direct attack.</p><p>“Hello, All Might,” Izuku called from above, sitting on a chair she’d placed in the area earlier in the day.</p><p>“There you are, heroes! Here I was thinking I’d have to—why is young Bakugou collared and chained? Are those ears on his head.” All Might asked the two in shock before dodging an incoming attack from Bakugou. Ok, maybe not as chained as he thought.</p><p>“Heroes? Oh, you sweet little buffoon.” Izuku breathily laughed. “We’re not heroes. You made sure of that.” She glared at him snapping her fingers, calling Katsuki to her.</p><p>“After all, you’re the one who took away any chance of me being a hero, and Kaachan, well, Kaachan left his dream after you saw <em>fit </em>to chain him like a common criminal.” She snarled before launching one of her diabolos at the man.</p><p>“What about you.” All Might shouted, suddenly terrified of his two students.</p><p>“I chose to be by her side, be her attack dog. It’s quirkiest assholes like you that tried to tear us apart. I won’t leave her side, not again.” Katsuki growled ferally, releasing a howitzer impact.</p><p>All Might punched towards it, changing the weather but what he wasn’t expecting was the next blast from behind. It knocked him off his feet long enough for Izuku to tie him up with her strings and throw him towards Katsuki.</p><p>Katsuki wasted no time setting off another explosion near his ears. All Might clutched his head as the ringing increased with his headache. Then he was clutching his balls from the harsh knee kick Katsuki gave him.</p><p>“I think I had my fun. He’s all yours, sis.” Katsuki growled, stepping out of Izuku’s path.</p><p>Izuku grinned ferally at the downed hero. Before she wrapped him up with Blackwhip, she knew she was playing with him, but her grade did not rely on capturing or evading All Might. Katsuki already passed according to Aizawa—Sensei, and Nezu.</p><p>“For someone who’s so upset over receiving a quirk, you sure hold no qualms about using it.” All Might snapped. He was tired of this little charade.</p><p>“What!” Izuku hissed, how dare he.</p><p>“You could have given it—urgh.” All Might’s breath was knocked out of his lungs as he was thrown like a ragdoll into a building.</p><p>“You don’t understand <em>anything</em>.” She screamed as Blackwhip whipped around her.</p><p>“You took away my choice. You forced this damn fucking thing on me. Placed my fucking family in danger because I can’t give the damn thing away; it won’t let me.” Izuku sobbed, clutching her arms tightly, trying to reign One for All in.</p><p>“But don’t you see this just means you’re more worthy of holding the quirk. Especiall—”</p><p>“Shut up, shut up, <em>shut up</em>. I never wanted this; I never wanted to be your fucking successor,” Izuku screamed as red crackled across her skin, winds gusting at the force of Black whip whipping around and attacking anything within the facility. Her body began to float in the air as the other quirks attempted to rise to the surface.</p><p>All Might could only watch in horror as she lost control of the quirk. Did he cause this? He couldn’t have. Even One for All agreed she was the perfect successor, especially If it refused to leave.</p><p>All Might flinched when he heard someone release a sigh from behind.</p><p>“You really fucked up.” The voice said.</p><p>“Who are you.” All Might asked</p><p>“None of your business, now then <em>sleep,</em>” He said, hitting a point in the man's neck and knocking him out.</p><p>“Now, what to do about this.” Muramasa mused.</p><p>“Do you have a way to help her?” Katsuki asked Muramasa walking towards him.</p><p>“I might make sure she doesn’t leave here,” Muramasa answered before using shunpo to travel to Aizawa and Shoto’s location. Aizawa would be able to erase some of her quirks, and his quirk might be able to erase enough for Shoto to calm her down.</p><p>“Oh good, you’re done with your exam. Come with me, please.” Muramasa stated before snatching both Aizawa and Shoto by their shirts and dropping them in front of the berserk girl.</p><p>“Muramasa, what happened,” Shoto demanded, looking right at his girlfriend, worried for her.</p><p>“The buffoon, Aizawa—San, is it alright if I summon your quirk to help?” Muramasa asked the man.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Aizawa agreed, activating his quirk erasing Black whip and float, timing his blinks so that she would land safely.</p><p>Muramasa pulled Erasure from Aizawa, thankful his quirk didn’t erase them. Although he wasn’t even sure if Erasure <em>could </em>work on him.</p><p>“Well, this is different, oh shit, our kid.” Erasure cursed as she was given full form before training her abilities on the kid. Canceling out the lightning and another quirk, but she wasn’t sure what it was.</p><p>“Ok, kid, go calm her down, not sure how long we can keep this up,” Muramasa grunted as he attempted to try and stay in physical form. Guess a combination of Erasure held some effect on him.</p><p>Shoto nodded, taking off towards his girlfriend; he was going to fucking kill All Might.</p><p>“Zuku! Please, whatever he said, we can work through it.” Shoto soothed her as he pulled her in his arms, making sure to keep her within Erasure’s sights. He pets her hair soothingly and shushes her, rocking her back and forth until she slowly, slowly lets go of the power and passes out from exhaustion.</p><p>“There we go. Thanks, Sensei. I’ll take her to Recovery Girl make sure she didn’t damage anything with One for All.” Shoto said as he placed a kiss on her forehead before carrying his girlfriend to the infirmary. The next chance he got, he was freezing All Might’s balls off.</p><p>“What the hell did he do.” Aizawa snarled at All Might’s downed form before kicking him in the nuts. He was pissed off.</p><p>“He wrote off what he did to her. Tried to convince her that the quirk refusing to leave only meant she was perfect for it.” Katsuki explained before shooting off another explosion towards one of the buildings. How dare he? How dare he disregard all the pain she went through? The trauma of having your choice, your dream ripped away. How dare he make it seem like it was a good thing.</p><p>“If Nezu doesn’t find a way to fire him soon, I’m going to track All for One down and drag him to his feet.” Erasure said before dissolving back into Aizawa, who shuddered at the feeling.</p><p>“Somehow, I wouldn’t be surprised if she found a way to leave you and do just that,” Muramasa smirked before dissolving himself.</p><p>“Sure, leave me to carry the jackass out,” Aizawa grumbled before wrapping the man up and dragging him behind. If he hit a few ‘bumps’ along the way, well no one would have to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, so I know it's been a while but that was mainly from processing everything that's happened in the manga. One of those being the recent Todoroki backstory. Don't get me wrong it doesn't excuse what he did, but it does give new perspective on Dabi. To the point where I may end up writing him a little differently then I've been with any new fics I come up with. Same with Endeavor, again nothing that was revealed excuses what he did but now that I have the full story any new fics will prob be writing the characters slightly different. I'm already too far in my current fics to change those up so yeah. Anyways hope you guys enjoy the new chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku scrunched her face up as light filtered into the room, waking her. The last thing she remembered was fighting All Might, and then, Oh, she kind of lost it there, huh?</p><p>“You’re awake,” Shoto said, sitting up straighter and smiling at her.</p><p>“Yeah, ow.” Izuku made to sit up but winced as her entire body radiated pain.</p><p>“I wouldn’t move too much. Recovery Girl said you have stress fractures running along multiple parts of your body. She couldn’t heal you because you were out cold. I can go get her now if you’d like?” Shoto asked, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t like feeling helpless,” Izuku muttered; ever since USJ, she hated being tied to a hospital bed or not being able to move.</p><p>Shoto soon returned with Recovery Girl and her backpack. He also had a bowl of her mother’s Katsudon, which was strange, unless she was here. If that were true, then she was probably reaming All Might over the coals.</p><p>“Your mom came by briefly before she needed to work on a case. She dropped this off for the two of us to help you get your strength back.” Shoto explained before helping her sit up. Izuku could move without pain, but she was extremely drowsy from it.</p><p>“Thanks. How angry was she.” Izuku asked, taking an offered bite of Katsudon from him.</p><p>“Angry enough to cause pretty much anything not tied down to float, even Nezu floated off the ground briefly.” Shoto joked, remembering how much fun the principal seemed to have from it. Once he figured out how to maneuver that is.</p><p>“I hope he didn’t get angry with her.” Izuku mused as she sipped some of the water, watching Recovery Girl fill out some paperwork. She seemed rather angry if her pen strokes were anything to go by.</p><p>“Pfft, you kidding? He said it was like flying,” Shoto said.</p><p>“Is everything ok?” Izuku asked Recovery Girl</p><p>“No. Thanks to Yagi’s latest mishap, he now requires surgery on his testicles. It’s either that, or he loses them. I’d rather the latter, but I took an oath, so…” Recovery Girl trailed off. She was just as upset with Yagi as everyone else. Honestly, what was that man thinking?</p><p>“I meeaaan we won’t tell if you won’t.” Izuku half-joked.</p><p>“Maybe, but any other doctor who goes to fix it will figure it out.” She answered back</p><p>“Drats.” Shoto deadpanned, making the two girls laugh. Huh, he’d need to get Izuku to laugh more. It was nice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry again that I couldn’t be there,” Shoto said over the phone.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, is there anything you want me to grab for you and your mom? I can try and stop by before visiting hours are done.” Izuku replied, walking into the mall entrance to meet with her friends.</p><p>“Yeah, if you could find some yarn and maybe a set of crocheting needles, mom agreed to teach me how to crochet,” Shoto asked her.</p><p>“No problem, I’ll let everyone else know about your absence,” Izuku said, walking up towards the group.</p><p>“Thanks, have fun, and be safe.”</p><p>“No promises.” Izuku joked; they both knew how much of a trouble magnet she was. They said their final goodbyes and hanged up after that.</p><p>“Midoriya! I’m glad you could make it, were’s Todoroki—Kun?” Uraraka asked the greenette.</p><p>“He decided to visit his mom today, so what all do we need to get?” Izuku asked her group of friends.</p><p>“Well, we were going to try and find some sleeping bags, maybe track down Sensei’s and try to bribe him,” Mina answered with a sly grin.</p><p>“Won’t work, trust me, that man is a fucking taskmaster. Even if you bribe him with Death’s coffee, he’ll only train you into the ground that much quicker.” Izuku said, shaking her head at the group's antics.</p><p>“She’s not wrong.” Tenya mused, since Stain, he was finally loosening up. Guess it just took almost murdering someone.</p><p>“Aww, man, well, I still want to find it. He makes his look so comfy.” Mina pouted.</p><p>“It’s on the second floor, called underground supplies,” Izuku told the pink girl. He took her to the shop once; she got a soft emerald bag for herself. Mina wasn’t wrong; the damn things were like sleeping on a cloud.</p><p>“Thanks! Come on, guys.” Mina said, grabbing the rest of the Bakusquad before leaving.</p><p>“Tenya, I think there's a new fueling store that has high-grade orange juice available, along with maintenance items for engines,” Izuku told her friend.</p><p>“Yes, I saw that and was considering looking at other supplies. Since my brother's engines are in his arms, he can still use them to get around. He just can’t do hero work.” Tenya nodded before taking off.</p><p>“That’s bullshit. All he’d need is a support chair or a pair of mechanical legs to help him walk,” Izuku said aloud before noticing everyone, but Uraraka had left.</p><p>“What about you Midoriya, what are you looking for?” Uraraka asked.</p><p>“Nothing really. I just came to hang out with you guys. I was thinking of going to this craft store first, though, to get Shoto and his mom some yarn and crochet needles.” Izuku answered before walking towards a directory.</p><p>“Oh, I need to go grab some bug spray, but we could meet up there later?” Uraraka suggested, don’t get her wrong, but…she <em>really</em> didn’t like crafts stores. Since her quirk was a contact quirk, she’d need to wear gloves when crafting since she couldn’t concentrate as well in keeping items from floating.</p><p>“Actually, why not the arcade? This way, we can all unwind and hang out after doing the responsible shit.” Izuku suggested gaining a nod from Uraraka before she took off.</p><p>Unfortunately for her, she’d get there a little too early and end up running into a familiar blue-haired villain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning for description of a breakdown.<br/>I usually put these whenever I describe how Izuku is feeling when she remembers/explains what All Might did to her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku was looking around the arcade, she texted everyone, and they were all still busy gathering their supplies. She’d purchased a knitted bag to place the items Shoto asked her to pick up in. She’d bring it with her on his next visit since it looked like they wouldn’t be done until after the visiting hours ended, which sucked since she wanted to meet his mother.</p><p>“Hey, aren’t you that kid from the sports festival?” A familiar scratchy voice asked.</p><p>Izuku turned quickly to escape Shigaraki’s hold. Muramasa told her that Decay was in the facility along with warp. She’d been on guard waiting for him to make his move.</p><p>“Well, you’re far more attentive than I thought. Tell me, though, what’s to stop me from killing everyone else here?” Shigaraki asked, widening his arms.</p><p>“I thought you liked games?” She quirked her eyebrow.</p><p>“I do. People, on the other hand…”</p><p>“Fine, where do you want to talk.” Izuku sighed in frustration</p><p>“What makes you—"</p><p>“If you wanted me dead, I would be already.” Izuku snapped.</p><p>“How good are you at heroes’ smash?” Shigaraki asked.</p><p>“Decent enough to play and talk,” Izuku answered.</p><p>“Good because I happened to rent a room while keeping your friends busy for about the next hour.” Shigaraki gestured to the open room with a set of lounge chairs.</p><p>“I’m gonna guess this mall is one of All for One’s more legal covers?” Izuku deadpanned.</p><p>“You’d guess right,” Shigaraki smirked; his younger sister was so smart.</p><p>Izuku said nothing before walking into the room and gently placing her bag on the floor, picking up a controller. She declined the drink offered before selecting one of her favorite characters.</p><p>“Stendhal?” Tomura questioned.</p><p>“Yep, before he went psycho and decided anyone who isn’t All Might needed to die. Jackass.” Ok, so he was one of her favorites to play but in general? Not since he attempted to kill the Iida brothers.</p><p>“Speaking of, why is it that the media is paying him so much attention right now,” Tomura asked before selecting his own favorite, which happened to be Present Mic. Hey, if he couldn’t pick his favorite underground, then he’d go for said hero’s husband instead.</p><p>“Cause that’s what the media does. The fact he seemed connected to you guys, his devotion to the big buffoon, and finally the fact he saved Tenshi, I.e., me, it makes him hot news.” Izuku explained while Tomura hummed in response.</p><p>“Speaking of, do you actually hate All Might, or is that just a front to prevent me from killing you?” Tomura needed to know how she ended up with One for All; he figured this was the best way to ask.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say I <em>hate </em>him, but I would say he’s not a hero in my eyes anymore. Why?” She executed a combo sending Mic flying.</p><p>“Well, seems a bit strange. A girl claims to be quirkless, and then all of a sudden she ends up with all these abilities from the previous One for All holders.” Tomura stated before taking her character out in her shock.</p><p>“Yeah? Guess you could blame that on your fucking Nomu then.” Izuku snapped when she finally came to her senses.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Tomura questioned the girl turning to look at her.</p><p>“I <em>mean, </em>if you assholes hadn’t ordered that Nomu to knock me out, then <em>maybe </em>I would have been able to fight All Might off or even keep him away from me. However, since you fucked up, that asshole was able to force his fucking quirk on me while I was injured and unconscious.” Izuku hissed out, trying to hold back her tears. She would not cry.</p><p>Tomura couldn’t help it; he disintegrated his controller. How dare he? How dare he take advantage of his sister like that. He should have tried harder to take him out. Should have fought through the bullets or have Kurogiri ignore him in favor of warping him to the ocean.</p><p>“Ok, that’s not the reaction I was expecting,” Izuku said in shock as she watched him scratch at his neck.</p><p>“Don’t mind me. I’m just angry at how much of a hypocrite he is. He condemns Sensei for taking away and giving people quirks, but when <em>he </em>does it, it’s alright?” Tomura growled</p><p>“I mean, at least I got to meet some rather cool people, but other than that, well, he basically took my dream away,” Izuku muttered.</p><p>“What? He didn’t tell you how to give it away?” Tomura inquired.</p><p>“He did, and no, I may not want the damn thing, but I know better than to hand it over to you or your Sensei.” Izuku snarked.</p><p>“So, why haven’t you then.” Tomura wondered.</p><p>Izuku muttered under her breath something which Tomura couldn’t quite hear.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“I said the damn thing wouldn’t let me.” She snapped.</p><p>“Explain,” Tomura growled.</p><p>“Anytime I try to give it away, the original holder either prevents me from moving or takes control of one of the more volatile quirks and attacks anyone nearby.” Izuku pulled her water bottle out and took a sip.</p><p>“Still, you want to be a hero?” Tomura was astonished at her tenacity. Villains had been made from less.</p><p>“How else am I going to change the system. I know you think it needs an overhaul, but I know it has to be a change from within.” Izuku closed her bottle before getting up to leave; their hour was almost up anyway.</p><p>“Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to spend some time with my friends and try to bury this shit until my next therapy session.” Izuku’s voice warbled. She would not cry, she would—and there were the tears.</p><p>“Sit down and take a few minutes brat, you have an extra 20 minutes. Use that time to work through it, or text one of your friends.” Tomura ordered, dragging the girl back and forcing her into a seat.</p><p>“Why?” She asked</p><p>“I may hate a lot of things, but even I can get behind all the work you’ve done. Consider it payment.” Tomura answered, sitting back and loading up a game he was sure to make her laugh.</p><p>“Is that Genital Jousting?” She asked in shock.</p><p>“Eh, I figured it would give you a good laugh, don’t try contacting the police either; it’ll block your phone before you can. You’ll still be able to talk to your friends, though.” Tomura ordered.</p><p>“I—Thanks,” Izuku mumbled before starting up a conversation with Shoto.</p><p>Tomura grunted in acknowledgment before he continued to play. The corners of his mouth would twitch any time he heard her laugh. Soon, soon she’d be able to finally rest. Soon he would dismantle this corrupt society and make it so no one else could harm her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He WHAT!” All for One shouted when Tomura had report back.</p><p>“Forced One for All on her while she was unconscious and injured at the USJ,” Tomura replied, dusting his glass. Normally Kurogiri would shoot him a glare, but he was too busy keeping his portals from lashing out.</p><p>“What’s all the racket about.” Dabi groaned as he entered the bar.</p><p>“I was just informing Sensei on some rather particular matters,” Tomura replied, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Does this have anything to do with One for All,” Dabi asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>“How do you know about that?” Tomura asked over the sound of multiple objects being thrown around and breaking. Yeah, Sensei was fucking pissed.</p><p>“I used to be in the commissions training program with Keigo before I faked my death,” Dabi answered.</p><p>“So then you know about the history and who currently has it.” Tomura prodded the cremation villain.</p><p>“All Might, right?” Dabi asked</p><p>“He forced it on Izuku, otherwise known as Tenshi,” Tomura answered, stepping back from the frozen fire starter, sending a look to Kurogiri, who had just enough time to set up portals to catch any errant flames.</p><p>Dabi burst into brilliant azure flames, burning his shirt from his body and causing a breeze to kick up in the bar. He. Was. Furious.</p><p>“So the number one hero thinks he can just take away our savior’s dreams and get away with it. I don’t fucking think so.” Dabi hissed, turning to storm U.A.</p><p>“Dabi.” All for One stated in a calm fury pausing from wrecking the room he was currently in.</p><p>“What.” Dabi snapped.</p><p>“If you do not calm down, I will have to knock you out.” All For One warned</p><p>“But he,”</p><p>“Will get his just desserts; you forget she’s <em>my </em>daughter.” All for One chided</p><p>“Fine. Come find me when you’re ready.” Dabi hissed before stompping off towards his room and sending out a text to the group. He may have only known a bit about that quirk, but he knew enough to know what sort of damage it could cause.</p><p>Tenshi pulled him out of that pit he was in. Saved him from himself, got him enough help to realize blaming Shoto was wrong. She got him the medical attention he needed, the best healers. All without knowing who he was. If she wasn’t All for One’s kid then she’d be in danger from the cursed thing. If Dabi had anything to say about it, All Might would be getting quite a few scars.</p><p>Now then, where to lead his little birdy until the climax of the show?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is going to be the training camp, at least the start of it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been sitting on this idea for a while. I figured what if I combined something from Kaleido star with BNHA and got this. I got her helping people, including three members of the future league. Who I'm still going to have join the LOV but the reason why will be explained later. Any way hope ya'll enjoy this new fic where izuku will prob once again be OP.<br/>I have a discord now if any of you are interested.<br/>https://discord.gg/t9MxqZFuEQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>